Savatine - Das Paar, das es nicht geben durfte
by sudooku
Summary: Darth Maul und Savage Opress sind kurz davor, Mandalore zu erobern. Herzogin Satine Kryze wird von ihrem Widersacher Pre Vizsla ins Gefängnis geworfen. Sie hofft darauf, daß Obi-Wan sie befreit. Eines Tages bekommt sie in ihrer Zelle unerwarteten Besuch.
1. Gefangen

**Jeder, der in The Clone Wars, Staffel 5, die Episoden "Der Schatten der Vernunft" und "Die Gesetzlosen" gesehen hat, kennt die Szenen, wo Savage Satine erst vor der Gefängniszelle anschaut und sie eine Episode später huckepack nimmt, um mit ihr zum herzoglichen Palast nach Sundari zurückzukehren. In dieser Geschichte gibt es noch mehr Infos über dieses verhinderte Pärchen.**

* * *

Herzogin Satine Kryze saß einsam in ihrer Zelle, immer noch fassungslos darüber, daß ein bislang unbedeutender Death-Watch-Kommandant es geschafft hatte, sie zu entmachten und vom Thron Mandalores zu stoßen. Es entsprach so gar nicht der Art Pre Vizslas, sich mit Verbrecher-Syndikaten wie der Schwarzen Sonne und den Pykes einzulassen. Da steckte mehr dahinter!

Sie wünschte sich, Obi-Wan wäre hier. Ihr langjähriger Freund würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Der gestandene Jedi-Meister würde Pre Vizsla wie vor zwei Jahren erneut besiegen, sie aus dem Gefängnis befreien und ihr wieder zu dem Platz verhelfen, der ihr zustand – dem Thron von Mandalore! Auch wenn sie ihn in der Tiefe ihrer Seele für einen Mann des Krieges hielt, dem man nicht allzu sehr vertrauen durfte. Mehr noch – manchmal haßte sie ihn dafür, daß er ein Jedi war. Nicht nur seiner Kampfkünste wegen, die sie mal verabscheute, mal bewunderte.

Aber Obi-Wan kam nicht. Bestimmt hatte er sich erneut mit dieser Asajj Ventress getroffen, einer Machtbenutzerin und Kriegstreiberin gleich ihm … Satine schmerzte der Gedanke, wie gut die Zwei auf diesem Bild im Holo-Net zusammen ausgesehen hatten, kurz nachdem die Beiden von Raydonia kommend die Rettungskapsel verlassen hatten, kurz bevor der Jedi-Meister die nunmehrige Kopfgeldjägerin entgegen der Vorschriften und des Anratens seiner Klontruppen auf dem Raumhafen Otor hatte ziehen lassen, anstatt sie den Behörden der Republik zu überstellen.

Das war bereits vor drei Monaten gewesen. Und trotzdem konnte sich die blonde Herzogin noch genau an den Titel und die Bildunterschrift: „Obi-Wan Kenobi läßt Ventress laufen! Hegt der Jedi-Meister mehr als nur Dankbarkeit gegenüber der Kriegsverbrecherin?", erinnern. Satine wußte, daß auch sie der glatzköpfigen ehemaligen Attentäterin Count Dookus eigentlich dankbar dafür sein sollte, Obi-Wan auf dem Planeten Raydonia im Kampf gegen diese beiden furchtbaren Sith-Zabraks beigestanden zu haben. Ihr schoß spontan der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß sie, die weder über Machtkräfte noch über Lichtschwerter verfügte, Obi-Wan wahrscheinlich keine derartige Hilfe hätte geben können wie diese … Die Stille des Gefängnisses wurde durch einen Knall erschüttert. Satine hörte Transparistahl klirren und splittern. Kurze Zeit später hallten schwere Stiefelschritte über den Gefängnisflur, um sich unaufhaltsam ihrer Zelle zu nähern.

Alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen, als sie desselben schrecklichen Zabrak-Brüderpaares ansichtig wurde, welches damals vor drei Monaten Obi-Wan gequält und gedemütigt hatte. Nun waren die Zwei vor der durchsichtigen Transparistahlwand ihrer Zelle stehen geblieben und fixierten die Herzogin. Den Rot-Schwarzen kannte sie zumindest bereits aus Obi-Wans Erzählungen. Darth Maul war als skrupelloser und brutaler Sith-Lord auch zwölf Jahre, nachdem ihn Obi-Wan auf Naboo mit Qui-Gons Lichtschwert quergeteilt hatte, um ihn dann in den Energieschacht segeln zu lassen, noch gut in der Galaxis bekannt. Über seinen schwarz-gelben riesigen Bruder hingegen gab es weniger, aber nicht minder grausame Schauergeschichten.

„Was willst du, du Monster?", herrschte sie Darth Maul an, der sich an der aus ihr heraus brechenden Empörung geradezu zu weiden schien. „Ihr seid die abgesetzte Herzogin Satine, nicht wahr?", antwortete Darth Maul ungerührt in ruhiger kultivierter, nichtsdestotrotz eiskalter Stimme mit einer Gegenfrage. Satine schaute mißtrauisch von einem Zabrak zum anderen. Sie fühlte sich in die Zange genommen. Denn während Maul fragte, schaute Savage Opress sie von oben herab einschüchternd und herausfordernd an, während er sich mit seiner gesamten Riesigkeit mit angewinkeltem rechten Arm gegen die Zellenwand lehnte. Daß er nichts sagte, wühlte sie innerlich auf. Wieso wünschte sie in diesem Moment, daß er etwas sagen möge? Aber es schien so, als würde er seinem Bruder das Reden überlassen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", blaffte sie Darth Maul an. „Noch nichts, aber schon bald könntet Ihr mir nützlich sein", parlierte der Sith-Lord in einer Mischung aus Drohung und Höflichkeit zurück. „Wo sind die anderen Anführer Eures Volkes?", kam er nun zum Punkt, der ihn interessierte. „Nur noch ich und der ehemalige Premierminister Almec sind hier, aber er ist genauso verlogen und korrupt wie du", gab sie ihrem Gesprächspartner die Information, die ihm offenbar sehr gefiel.

Satine schaute, während sie sprach, kurz in Savages gelbe Augen, die sie vorher so unverschämt angeglotzt hatten. Zurückstarren konnte _sie_ auch! Jetzt sah sie in ihnen eine unsagbare Schwermut und Melancholie. Als hätte er einen tiefen Schmerz durchlitten, den er jetzt durch sein martialisches Gehabe versuchte, zu verbergen. Aber dieses Aufblitzen von anderen Emotionen als Kälte und Angriffslust war jäh verschwunden, als Savage realisierte, daß Satine ihn direkt ansah.

Nur einen Augenblick später wandten sich die beiden Zabraks von ihr ab, um weiter durch das Gefängnis zu Almecs Zelle zu gehen. „Er ist schuld am Tod von Kindern!", rief Satine den Brüdern noch hinterher. Niemand reagierte. Wo nur war Obi-Wan, wenn man ihn brauchte?!


	2. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

Savage bewunderte Maul dafür, wie er erst Satine ausgehorcht hatte und nun zielstrebig Almec für seinen neuesten Plan requirierte, sich zum vorerst geheimen Sith-Herrscher seines eigenen Imperiums aufzuschwingen – ihres Imperiums! Natürlich war Mauls Methode viel einfacher als Savages Vorschlag, hinaus auf die Straßen der mandalorianischen Hauptstadt Sundari zu laufen, um dort irgendeinen Vorzeigepremier zu finden, der die öffentliche Arbeit für die Brüder erledigen würde, ohne daß deren Machenschaften auf Widerstand im mandalorianischen Volk stoßen würden.

Noch während Maul mit Almec sprach, dachte Savage an dessen vorige Gesprächspartnerin. Die Herzogin Satine sah so ähnlich aus wie die blonde Mandalorianerin, die Savage auf Geheiß seines Bruders auf der Straße aufgelesen und beinahe in den Abgrund geschleudert hätte – beinahe – denn der Plan sah vor, daß Savage der Frau genügend Spielraum lassen würde, daß sie sich am Geländer festhalten könnte – solange, bis Hilfe käme – Hilfe von der Death-Watch wohlgemerkt, die sich durch solcherlei Taten zum neuen Wohltäter des mandalorianischen Volkes aufgeschwungen hatte. Soweit aufgeschwungen, bis Pre Vizsla und seine Gefährtin Bo Katan der Meinung waren, der beiden Sith-Brüder, welche die treibende Kraft beim Aufstieg des alten wahren Mandalore waren, nicht mehr zu bedürfen. Und die beiden Zabraks mit großem Tamtam öffentlich sichtbar auf offener Straße festnahmen. Aber auch das hatte damals zum Plan gehört. Also hatten sich Maul und Savage nur halbherzig Widerstand leistend festnehmen und einsperren lassen.

Savage hatte in der ihm eigenen Vorsicht schon lange vorher gespürt, daß Pre Vizsla sie verraten würde. Für seinen Bruder Maul die perfekte Gelegenheit, sich dieses unsicheren Verbündeten zu entledigen. Und jetzt war es soweit. Der kleine Trupp schritt direkt auf den Thronsaal zu, während Savage den mandalorianischen Wachmann des Gefängnisses vor sich in der Luft im Würgegriff der Macht hielt. Schon bald würde er ihn Pre Vizsla einem Fehdehandschuh gleich vor die Füße segeln lassen, bevor Maul seinen verdienten Anspruch auf den Thron Mandalores geltend machen würde.

Er dachte wieder an die junge blonde Frau, die er an den Rand des Abgrundes der Straßenschluchten von Sundari geworfen hatte. Der gelbe Zabrak hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht, um sicherzugehen, daß die Death-Watch-Leute den Plan auch wirklich ausführen würden, die Frau zu retten. Oder war es die ihm eigene Fürsorge gewesen, diese unbekannte unschuldige Frau, die er ansonsten niemals angegriffen hätte, zu retten? So wie er früher in der Nachtbrudersiedlung stets seinen anderen Bruder Feral gerettet hatte, bis Asajj Ventress ihm befohlen hatte …? Während er mit Maul, Almec, und dem Wachmann im Würgegriff unaufhaltsam dem Thronsaal des herzoglichen Palastes zustrebte, dachte Savage wieder an Satine.

Auch sie befand am Rande eines Abgrundes. Sie hätte nur ein Wort zu sagen brauchen, nur etwas freundlicher zu Maul sein müssen, dann wäre sie jetzt ebenfalls wieder frei. Er hätte ihr höchstpersönlich die Zellentür geöffnet, um sie nach draußen zu geleiten, wenn Maul ... Immer, wenn Maul! Aber Savage wußte, daß er seinem Bruder dankbar sein mußte. Darth Maul hatte ihn nach dem Debakel bei Dooku mit Ventress aufgenommen, ihn weiter in den Künsten der Sith unterwiesen. Und jetzt würde er ihn mit ihrem letzten Coup für alles entschädigen, was er in den letzten vier Monaten erlitten hatte.

Aber was, wenn das Volk weiterhin Satine vermissen würde? Wäre die Herzogin nur nicht so arrogant! Sie mochte zwar friedlicher und kultivierter wirken als Asajj Ventress, aber sie war genauso überheblich und verächtlich ihm gegenüber wie die durchtriebene Nachtschwester von vor drei und vier Monaten. Dachte er deshalb so oft an Satine? Weil sie nicht nur schön war, sondern auch eine Herausforderung darstellte? Im Gegensatz zu den Death-Watch-Frauen, die ihn im Camp von Zanbar gelegentlich angehimmelt hatten, wenn er dort mit Maul trainiert oder mit den Anderen geredet hatte? Aber Maul hatte ihm untersagt, sich mit den Frauen von Zanbar einzulassen. „Bis Mandalore uns gehört", hatte er ihm verheißungsvoll mit leiser Stimme ins Ohr geflüstert.

Savage hatte sich ertappt gefühlt, als Satine ihn damals auf einmal aus ihrer Zelle heraus strafend angeschaut hatte. Sie schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Und er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie ihm mit ihrem Blick etwas sagen wollte, während sie ihn so trotzig angeschaut hatte. Aber was? „Überlaß das Reden mir, Bruder!", hatte Maul ihn vor seinem Gespräch mit der Herzogin und dem ehemaligen Premierminister angewiesen. Also hatte er seinen Mund gehalten. Trotzdem gingen ihm die Gedanken an die blonde Herzogin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. _‚Eine Frau wie sie und ein Typ wie ich?'_ Aber Savage hatte keine Ahnung, wen er das fragen sollte.

Schon gar nicht die Herzogin selbst, die ja mit dem Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi eng befreundet war, wie ihnen Pre Vizsla gleich am ersten Tag ihrer Ankunft auf Zanbar erzählt hatte. Kenobi, der Savage seines linken Armes beraubt hatte. Kenobi, der immer so sicher und kultiviert auftrat - dabei stets einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. Kenobi, dem kein einziger Körperteil fehlte! Den alle in der Galaxis schätzten und verehrten, während er, Savage Opress, als geächteter Verbrecher galt, auf den ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war, was sich Ventress vor drei Monaten so gerne verdient hätte. Und stattdessen auf Raydonia zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi vor ihm und Maul geflohen war.

„Wir schaffen das mit Almec allein nicht", sagte Maul mißmutig einen Monat nach ihrer Machtübernahme, nachdem es immer wieder auf den Straßen Sundaris zu Unruhen gekommen war, weil Leute für die abgesetzte Herzogin Satine demonstrierten. Mal friedlich – mal weniger friedlich. Offenbar glaubten sie Almec seine Lügengeschichte nicht, daß Satine es gewesen sei, die Pre Vizsla umgebracht hatte.

„Was sollen wir tun, Bruder", entgegnete Savage achselzuckend, während sich die Hand seines linken künstlichen Armes an den Stuhl unter ihm krallte.

„Sie hätte ihren Job wiederhaben können! Sie hätte weiterhin unter unserer Ägide regieren können!", schnaubte Maul verärgert. „Aber sie ist uneinsichtig, arrogant und vor allem sehr dumm!" beendete er seine Tirade.

„Was schlägst du vor, Bruder?", fragte Savage.

„Du wirst zu ihr gehen und ihr ein Angebot unterbreiten", sagte Maul, während er sich zu seinem Bruder beugte, um ihm nun die Einzelheiten seines neuesten Planes zu unterbreiten.

„Ich?", wunderte sich Savage.

„Ich habe beobachtet, wie ihr Zwei Blickkontakt hattet, während ich mit Satine geredet habe. Und du warst schon damals sehr geschickt darin gewesen, mich in meinem umnachteten Zustand von Lotho Minor wegzulocken, wo ich keinem mehr vertraut und alle Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben verloren hatte. Wenn jemand die Herzogin umstimmen und aus ihrer Zelle herausholen kann, dann du", erklärte er seinem verdutzten Bruder mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Satine war alarmiert, als sie erneut schwere Stiefelschritte hörte, die sich ihrer Zelle näherten. Aber diesmal ohne das Metallgeklapper der künstlichen Beine, die diese Schritte beim letzten Besuch des schwarz-gelben Zabraks begleitet hatten. Jetzt stand Savage allein vor der Zellentür, ließ diese ganz artig von einem Wärter mit dem Schlüssel öffnen, ohne das Lichtschwert zu benutzen, mit dem Maul damals Almec aus seiner Zelle geholt hatte.

„Laßt uns allein!", wies Savage den Wärter an, der sich umgehend entfernte.

Savage blieb einen Augenblick vor der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür stehen, ließ seine Arme nach unten hängen, um der Herzogin jegliche Furcht vor ihm und seiner mächtigen Gestalt zu nehmen, bevor er das Wort ergriff.

„Oh, diesmal ohne Euren Bruder?", versuchte sie, ihn zu provozieren.

„Oh, diesmal mit einer höflicheren Anrede?", parlierte Savage zurück. „Aber lassen wir das", sagte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ihr müßt Euch hier in dieser Zelle ziemlich verloren vorkommen, ohne etwas für Euer Volk tun zu können", versuchte er, das Gespräch zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen zu führen.

„Ihr kümmert Euch um das mandalorianische Volk? Ich habe erfahren, daß Ihr mir den Mord an Pre Vizsla angehängt habt! Was wollt Ihr jetzt von mir?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Eure Hilfe", erwiderte Savage schlicht. „Wir sind nicht so schlecht, wie Ihr denkt. Wir … wollen echte Mandalorianer werden", erklärte er der verdutzten Satine.

„Ihr meint wohl: Wahre Mandalorianer", höhnte sie. „Und deshalb habt Ihr die Verbrecherkartelle hierher gelockt, die öffentliche Ordnung umgestürzt?", fragte sie anklagend.

„Die Verbrecherkartelle waren nur vorübergehend bei der Machtübernahme im Einsatz. Jetzt haben sie sich wieder in die Bereiche zurückgezogen, die sie eh schon seit Hunderten von Jahren kontrollieren, auch ohne, daß es Euch aufgefallen ist", erklärte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Aber die meisten Beamten sind noch auf ihrem Posten, bereit, Euch weiterhin zu dienen. Und wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, dem wir uns stellen müssen."

Jetzt sah Satine Savage ehrlich erstaunt an.

„Welchen Feind? Pre Vizsla wurde doch bereits von Maul getötet", gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

„Er hat Euch bereits vor zwei Jahren nach dem Leben getrachtet, Herzogin", sagte Savage und sah sie ernst an.

„Ihr wißt, wer damals auf Coruscant das Attentat auf mich verübt hat? Wer damals die Death Watch auf den Hauptstadtplaneten geschickt hat, um eine Invasion der Republik auf Mandalore vorzubereiten?", fragte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und sah Savage entgeistert an.

„Es ist bald wieder soweit", bestätigte Savage. „Wir können Euch helfen, wenn Ihr uns helft. Maul wird Euch alles erklären. Er kennt diese Zusammenhänge schon seit langem. Vorausgesetzt, Ihr hintergeht uns nicht und kontaktiert auch nicht die Jedi, sobald Ihr wieder in Freiheit und auf Eurem Thron seid."

Satine überlegte einen Augenblick. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, daß Maul oder sein Bruder sie noch einmal aufsuchen würden. Sie hatte gedacht, daß sie irgendwann Pre Vizslas Schicksal teilen würde müssen. Aber wie es aussah, hatte sie vor zwei Jahren mit ihrer These Recht gehabt, wo sie Obi-Wan gesagt hatte: „Aber wer hat diese Anschläge verübt? Da steckt doch mehr dahinter!"

Der Jedi-Meister und Padmé Amidala hatten nur ratlos mit den Schultern gezuckt, nachdem sie ihre Befürchtungen geäußert hatte, es könnte sich um ein weit größeres Komplott handeln als lediglich um eine kleine Death-Watch-Aktion unter Dookus Federführung.

Aber sie hatte schon damals gespürt, daß die Beiden keine wirkliche Lust hatten, Satines Verdacht weiter nachzugehen. Das Nahziel war damals erreicht worden. Satine hatte das Attentat der Death Watch dank der Hilfe von Padmé und Obi-Wan überlebt. Die Klontruppen waren im letzten Moment zurückgepfiffen worden. Aber am wichtigsten war damals, daß Mandalore neutral gehalten worden war. Ein Krieg war vermieden worden. Herzogin Satine Kryze hatte wieder einmal den Frieden auf ihrem Planeten und den ihm assoziierten zweitausend Systemen erhalten. Und sie würde ihn auch jetzt erhalten. Falls Maul und Savage sie täuschen würden, dann könnte sie immer noch Obi-Wan kontaktieren.

Satine musterte den Mann im dunkelgrauen Kriegsharnisch, der da vor ihr stand. Savage Opress hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß er ein Mann des Krieges war - genausowenig wie sein rot-schwarzer Bruder. Während Obi-Wan Kenobi als Jedi stets vorgab, dem Frieden zu dienen, sich aber ständig auf irgendwelchen Kampfmissionen befand. Sie schaute auf Savages Rüstung. Auf seine dreigliedrige Schulterpanzerung. Sie schaute auf ihre eigene Schulter. Die Puffärmel ihres dunkelblauen Kleides waren ebenfalls dreigliedrig und ähnlich geformt wie die Schulterklappen Savages. Wie gut, daß ihr Kleid auch so einen engen Stehkragen hatte, welcher vorne einen kleinen Schlitz hatte, so daß ihr Hals nicht gar so eingeschnürt war. So wurde es ihr noch leichter gemacht, eine stolze, edle Haltung auszustrahlen. Sie schaute auf Savages Hals. Der Zabrak hatte genauso einen engen Stehkragen wie sie, mit derselben Aussparung vorne.

Konnte es sein, daß sie und die beiden Zabraks wirklich dieselben Ziele verfolgten? War es denkbar, daß ein Mann des Krieges den Frieden möglicherweise mehr schätzte und besser bewahrte als ein vorgeblicher Mann des Friedens? Sie sah Savage wieder in seine gelben Augen. Sie schauten so ruhig und so melancholisch wie vor einem Monat, als sie ihn in ähnlicher Gefühlslage ertappt hatte. Der große kräftige Zabrak schien sich wirklich Sorgen um die Zukunft Mandalores zu machen, wenngleich sicherlich auch um seine eigene und die seines Bruders.

„Ich nehme Euer Angebot an", sagte sie leise.

„Dann kommt mit mir", erwiderte Savage mit seiner dunklen rauen Stimme beinahe herzlich und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Verhaltene Erleichterung stieg langsam in Satine auf, nachdem der Wärter die Zellentür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte – von außen diesmal. Sie schaute noch einmal auf ihre ehemalige Zelle zurück, dann richtete sie den Blick ihrer himmelblauen Augen auf Savages großgewachsene kräftige Figur, während er sie hinaus in die Freiheit führte.

Sie spürte, daß sich etwas in ihr regte. Ja, sie fand ihn unheimlich attraktiv! Dabei war er doch so ein brutaler Krieger! War sie möglicherweise genauso einfach gestrickt wie ihre rothaarige Schwester Bo Katan, die sich vor Jahren spontan in das Raubein Pre Vizsla verliebt hatte und damit den Familienfrieden des Hauses Kryze ruiniert hatte? Satine schämte sich, während sie mit leicht geschlossenen Augen versonnen auf Savages Po vor ihr schaute. Ein Gleiter mit dunkel getönten Scheiben wartete draußen vor dem Gefängnis auf sie. Savage öffnete den hinteren Sitzbereich für sie, während er vorne Platz nahm, um mit ihr zu Maul in den herzoglichen Palast zu fliegen.


	3. Ein neues Bündnis

Darth Maul machte sich, während er im Verhandlungsraum wartete, gar nicht erst die Mühe, ein falsches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Aber ein echtes Grinsen zu offenbaren, würde die Herzogin, die sein Bruder in wenigen Augenblicken mitbringen würde, ebenso abstoßen. Er erwartete auch gar nicht, daß ihm Satine nun bedingungslos vertrauen würde. Vertrauen war so ein großes Wort. Verlässlichkeit und Berechenbarkeit waren die Begriffe, die ihm jetzt eher zusagten. Vertrauen hingegen – das gab es nur zwischen ihm und Savage. Also schaute er interessiert-neutral, als sein Bruder die Tür öffnete.

Satine schaute in Mauls gelbe Augen. Sie waren noch genauso hart und grausam wie an dem Tag, wo er das erste Mal vor ihrer Zelle gestanden hatte. Aber sie sah nun statt Angriffslust eine gewisse Besorgtheit in ihnen.

„Ich bedauere, daß es nicht eher zu diesem Treffen kam", eröffnete Maul das Gespräch.

„Ich bedauere ebenfalls einiges", gab Satine zurück, wobei sie Maul herausfordernd anschaute.

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", hakte Maul nun neugierig bis fordernd nach.

„Daß ich damals nicht gleich Truppen eingesetzt habe, um Vizsla und Euch aufzuhalten", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Das hätte mir damals zweifelsohne schon eher imponiert. Allerdings könnte es schon bald für uns alle erforderlich sein, all unsere Truppen einzusetzen, um eine Invasion der Republik abzuwehren", begann er nun, zum eigentlichen Kern seines neuesten Planes vorzustoßen.

„Warum sollte die Republik so etwas tun? Kanzler Palpatine hat anerkannt, daß Mandalore nichts mit Dookus Machenschaften zu tun hat und im Konflikt zwischen der Republik und den Separatisten absolut neutral ist!", erklärte sie mit emotional bewegter Stimme und fixierte Mauls Augen, während Savage schweigend neben beiden saß.

„Was glaubt Ihr wohl, warum wurden dann die Attentate auf Euch von vor zwei Jahren niemals aufgeklärt, Herzogin? Warum musstet Ihr Euch solche Mühe geben, als oberste Repräsentantin Eures Volkes dem Kanzler die Neutralität Mandalores zu beweisen?", bohrte Maul weiter.

„Weil er Count Dookus nicht habhaft werden kann. Oder es nicht will. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die Beiden brauchen einander, um ihre eigene Macht auszubauen. Nur deshalb dauern diese Klonkriege doch solange", mutmaßte Satine.

„Oh, Satine. Ihr seid ja so nahe dran. Aber es liegt doch auf der Hand, daß Kanzler Palpatine Euch nicht besonders mag. Warum ist das wohl so?"

„Weil ich mich der Republik im Krieg gegen Dooku und die KUS (Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme) nicht anschließe!", erklärte Satine überzeugt.

„Was, wenn ich Euch nun sage, daß Ihr mit Eurer Vermutung recht habt? Noch viel mehr, als Ihr ahnt, Herzogin. Was, wenn ich Euch nun enthülle, daß der Kanzler mit Dooku nicht nur aus rein taktischen Gründen unter einer Decke steckt?", fragte Maul sie und fixierte ihre blauen Augen.

„Warum sollte er das?", fragte Satine verwundert.

„Weil er der geheime zweite Sith-Lord ist. Palpatine ist Dookus Meister. Er hat kein Interesse an einer friedlichen Republik. Er schürt überall Krieg und Verderben und wird die Galaxis ins Chaos stürzen", erklärte Maul.

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? Ihr wart zwölf Jahre verschollen", schnappte Satine.

„Weil ich Palpatines erster Schüler war, bevor ich damals in den Schacht gefallen bin. Und Dooku wurde damals nach der Schlacht von Naboo sein neuer Schüler, mein Nachfolger."

„Aber Dooku ist viel älter als Palpatine, mindestens zwanzig Jahre!" erwiderte Satine, ungläubig ihren Kopf schüttelnd.

„Sith-Schüler findet man nicht wie Steine in Mandalores Steppen. Ich habe Informationen darüber, daß Palpatine einen Angriff auf Mandalore plant. Und wir müssen ihn stoppen!", beschwor Maul sie.

„Ihr seid eurem Meister böse, daß er sich einen neuen Schüler genommen hat. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Mandalore in Euren Privatkrieg mit Palpatine hineingezogen wird", erklärte Satine energisch.

„Wenn Ihr nicht handelt, dann wird es Palpatine tun – so wie ich es vor acht Monaten getan habe. Wollt Ihr das wirklich wieder erleben – so ohnmächtig und hilflos zu sein?", fragte Maul leise zurück.

Satine überlegte eine Weile. Dann hatte sie eine Idee:

„Das ist furchtbar. Wir müssen das den Jedi mitteilen, damit sie den Kanzler aufhalten", schlug Satine vor. „Die Jedi haben das bereits einmal mit meiner Hilfe geschafft. Sie werden es wieder schaffen."

„Die Jedi sind viel zu verblendet und zu eingelullt von Palpatine und seinem sogenannten ‚Sonderbeauftragten', als daß sie die Gefahr erkennen würden, wenn sie direkt vor ihnen steht", bügelte Maul ihren Einwand ab. „Und selbst wenn Ihr es öffentlich macht, dann wird Palpatine Euch als Lügnerin hinstellen und erst recht Truppen schicken. Er ist bereits zu mächtig geworden, als daß man ihm auf legalem Wege beikommen könnte. Deshalb müssen wir allein und schnell handeln, bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen kann."

„Ihr verlangt von mir, einen Angriff direkt auf Coruscant auszuführen? Niemals!", entrüstete sich Satine.

„Wollt Ihr, daß der Frieden auf Mandalore erhalten bleibt, dann müßt Ihr ihn außerhalb Eurer Grenzen verteidigen, bevor der Krieg zu Euch kommt, Herzogin", erteilte ihr Maul eine Lektion.

„Ein Präventivschlag also. …" Sie zog bei diesem laut ausgesprochenen Gedanken ihre hohe Stirn kraus.

Dann wandte sie sich Savage zu. „Ihr sagtet mir vorhin, die Beamten Mandalores seien bereit, mir weiterhin zu dienen. Was genau meintet Ihr damit?"

„Daß Ihr wieder Herzogin werdet. Allerdings in Partnerschaft mit Almec als Premierminister. Und alle Eure Entscheidungen müssen mit uns abgesprochen werden", antwortete ihr der schwarz-gelbe Zabrak.

„Dann bin ich also nicht mehr als eine Zierde? Ein rein nominelles Oberhaupt ohne eigene Entscheidungsbefugnis?", fragte Satine düpiert.

„Sagen wir, es herrscht eine gerechte Gewaltenteilung ohne diktatorische Anmaßung eines der Beteiligten. Ist das nicht im Sinne des neuen Mandalore?", versuchte Maul, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Satine überlegte eine Weile.

„Gut, ich nehme Euer Angebot an. Ich werde in der Armee geeignete Leute aussuchen, die für so ein Sturmkommando geeignet wären", stimmte Satine dem Vorschlag Mauls zu.

„Ihr könnt Savage mitnehmen. Er kann Euch mit geeigneten Leuten der Death Watch helfen. In zwei Wochen sollte die Aktion vorbereitet sein. Wählt gut, denn wir haben nur diese eine Chance", sagte Maul mit einem zufriedenen echten Lächeln.

Savage und Satine verließen den Raum.

„Mir ist unwohl dabei, in Coruscant anzugreifen, wo wir doch neutral sind", sagte sie Savage, als sie zusammen zu Satines alten Wohnräumen im Palast gingen, welche während ihres Gefängnisaufenthaltes verwaist waren.

„Eigentlich hätten wir das schon viel früher machen sollen", entgegnete Savage. „Dann hätten Grievous und seine Kampfdroiden nicht auf Dathomir alle Nachtschwestern massakriert. Sie haben diesen Teil Dathomirs total verwüstet, während ich meinen Bruder suchte.", sagte er melancholisch.

„Mandalore ist von einem zwanzig Jahre dauernden Bürgerkrieg total verwüstet worden – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dies endete gerade einmal vor zwanzig Jahren. Der Krieg hat also meine gesamte Kindheit und Jugend überschattet. Ich möchte so etwas nie mehr erleben", entgegnete Satine. „Was glaubt Ihr, wieso wir unter dieser Kuppel leben müssen?", fragte sie leicht anklagend. „Und ich habe mir vorgenommen, dafür zu sorgen, daß nie wieder ein Krieg auf Mandalore stattfindet. Nur deshalb mache ich bei Eurem Plan mit", sagte sie streng.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen und hoffe, Euch nicht zu enttäuschen", erwiderte Savage.

„Hättet Ihr Lust, mit mir ins Integrationszentrum für Neubürger zu kommen? Dort gibt es Informationen über Mandalore und Sprachkurse in Mando'a. Ihr wolltet doch echte Mandalorianer werden", bot Satine ihm an. _Er kennt also auch den Krieg. Nicht nur als Sieger. Wahrscheinlich ist er eher der konservative Bewahrer von beiden Brüdern, während Maul der extrovertierte, nach vorne Drängende ist. Vielleicht muß man ein Krieger sein, um zu wissen, wie man den Frieden bewahrt'_ , dachte sie bei sich.

„Gerne", erwiderte Savage.

Im Integrationszentrum waren bereits viele Leute versammelt. Menschen, Twi'leks, Kiffar, Togruta und sogar einige Gungans konnte Savage ausmachen. Sie alle lernten gerade ein paar Worte der Landessprache Mando'a, welche von der blonden Frau an die Tafel geschrieben wurden, die Savage vor zwei Monaten von der Straße beinahe in den Abgrund geworfen hatte. Er schaute schuldbewusst nach unten. Da kam die Frau auf ihn zu.

„Warum habt Ihr das getan?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Nur Die Death Watch hat mich vor dem Sturz gerettet."

„Es war nie meine Absicht, Ihnen etwas anzutun", erwiderte Savage. „Zu erklären, wie es dazu kam, ist eine lange Geschichte und würde nur den Unterricht stören."

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Satine, damit jede weitere Diskussion im Keim erstickend. Savage schenkte ihr daraufhin ein verhaltenes Lächeln.

Seit dieser Zeit traf sich Satine wöchentlich zweimal mit Savage, um die Truppenauswahl zu koordinieren und ein geeignetes Raumschiff auszusuchen.

Eines Abends nahm Satine Savage zu einer Abendveranstaltung mit, wo mandalorianische Spontandichtung stattfand. Jeder mußte eine Zeile aufsagen, während der rechte Nebenmann oder –frau eine weitere Zeile dazudichtete. Nach zehn Zeilen durfte ein neues Thema und ein neuer Endreim gewählt werden.

„Der Krug solang zu Wasser sinkt", dichtete Satine.

„Bis niemand mehr wegen Durst trinkt", dichtete Savage hinterher.

Satine merkte zwar, daß die Metrik nicht ganz mit ihrem Anfangsreim übereinstimmte, aber Savage hatte Mando'a gesprochen und der Endreim stimmte. Und das wurde von den Mandalorianern honoriert, während die Kri'gee-Bier-Krüge kreisten und dazu flotte Trinksprüchen aufgesagt wurden, deren Sinn Satine Savage erklärte. Satine empfand es als angenehm, daß Savage bei seiner enormen Körpergröße und Wuchtigkeit derart zurückhaltend war und ihn in der geselligen Runde niemand behelligt hatte. Sie begann sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, daß Savage bestimmt bald ein guter neuer Mandalorianer werden würde. Eine Stunde später fand es die Herzogin an der Zeit, die fröhliche Runde zu verlassen. Savage erbot sich an, sie nach Hause zu begleiten.

Lautlos glitt der Speeder durch die schwüle Nacht Sundaris. Savage hatte sie während ihrer Fahrt kein einziges Mal angesehen. Satine fragte sich, was er wohl dachte. Schließlich kamen sie zum Palast, welcher nun wieder Satine gehörte, während sich die Sith-Brüder ein anderes Zuhause gesucht hatten. Savage brachte Satine noch bis zur Tür.

„Dann wünsche ich der Herzogin noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe", sagte er förmlich zu ihr und wollte sich von ihr abwenden.

„Wollt Ihr nicht noch auf einen Cassis-Tee reinkommen?", fragte ihn Satine plötzlich.

In ihr wallten bei dieser Frage die Erinnerungen an ihre Begegnung mit Obi-Wan vor zwei Jahren auf. Damals, als sie von Tal Merrik, dem Senator ihres eigenen Planeten, im Auftrag der Death-Watch als Geisel genommen worden war, hatte sie Obi-Wan Kenobi, der sie damals mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan auf dem Flug nach Coruscant begleitet hatte, ihre Liebe gestanden.

Und was hatte Obi-Wan darauf geantwortet?

„Hättet Ihr das mir bereits früher gesagt, dann hätte ich für Euch sofort den Orden der Jedi verlassen."

Diese Worte waren ihr noch lange im Kopf herumgegangen, nachdem Anakin Skywalker den rettenden Stoß vollführt und den verräterischen Senator von hinten durch die Brust mit einem Lichtschwertstoß getötet hatte. Noch einmal wollte sie nicht denselben Fehler machen, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, wenn sie aufkamen und blühten.

„Aber … Ihr seid die Herzogin", sagte Savage etwas unschlüssig und senkte sein gehörntes Haupt.

„Ach lassen wir das", erwiderte Satine lächelnd, nahm seine künstliche Hand in die ihren und zog ihn durch die Tür hinein in ihren Palast, was Savage bereitwillig geschehen ließ.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, bot sie ihm ihre Lippen zum Kuß dar und Savage küßte sie heiß und innig, während sie über und über rot wurde.


	4. Der Verrat

Satine brauchte den gesamten Vormittag, um sich von der nächtlichen Leidenschaft Savages zu erholen. Dieser selbst war bereits am frühen Morgen zu seinem Bruder zurückgekehrt, um mit diesem sein tägliches Training zu absolvieren. Als Satine schließlich am frühen Nachmittag ihren Palast verließ, um einige Besorgungen zu tätigen, sah sie Schmierereien an den Mauern des Palastes. „Sith-Satine", „Zabrak-Flittchen", war da auf Mando'a und Basic zu lesen.

„Habt Ihr irgendetwas gesehen?", fragte sie ihre Leibgarde. Aber jeder der Männer und Frauen schwieg. Satine beschloß, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen und nahm ihren Termin in einer Schule wahr, wo sie den Schulbesten Auszeichnungen überreichen sollte.

Bo-Katan hatte die ganze Nacht auf der Lauer gelegen. Sie war bereits seit Tagen neidzerfressen gewesen, als sie mitbekommen hatte, daß Satine gelegentlich mit dem hochgewachsenen muskulösen Savage Opress in der glaskuppelüberwölbten mandalorianischen Hauptstadt Sundari unterwegs war. Dabei war sie, Bo Katan, es doch, die immer einen kernigen Mann an ihrer Seite gehabt hatte. Während Satine heimlich, doch von Bo Katan durchaus registriert, weiterhin ihren romantischen Träumen von dem rothaarigen Jedi nachhing, der ihr vor vielen Jahren das erste Mal begegnet war, als er noch ein einfacher Jedi-Ritter gewesen. Sie hatte es genossen, Satine dann und wann damit aufzuziehen, wo denn ihr toller Jedi sei, wenn er gebraucht werden würde.

„Du hast einen Jedi, der für die ganze Galaxis da ist, nur nicht für dich. Während Pre Vizsla immer für mich Zeit hat", hatte die rothaarige grünäugige Mandalorianerin stets gegenüber ihrer blonden Schwester geprahlt.

Auch wenn Pre Vizsla als heimlicher Kommandeur der Death-Watch auf Mandalore selbst wenig zu sagen gehabt hatte, so war Bo Katan doch seit ihrer Umsiedlung auf den Mond Concordia endlich aus dem Schatten ihrer prominenten Herzogin-Schwester herausgetreten und hatte mit Pre Vizsla nun ihr eigenes kleines Reich, wo sie schalten und walten konnte, während Pre Vizsla offiziell der Gouverneur dieses Mondes von Mandalore gewesen war. Bis ihre Schwester Satine zusammen mit ihrem mutmaßlichen Liebhaber Obi-Wan Kenobi auf ihrem Domizil aufgetaucht und der geheimen, im Verborgenen blühenden Death-Watch-Idylle auf Concordia ein abruptes, schmerzliches Ende bereitet hatte. Gegen den gestandenen Jedi-Meister hatte Pre Vizsla keine Chance gehabt. Eine Niederlage, die die stolze Bo Katan schwer wegstecken konnte.

Als dann zwei Jahre später die urplötzlich und buchstäblich aus dem Nichts kommenden beiden Zabraks Darth Maul und Savage Opress der Death Watch den Wiederaufstieg und die Herrschaft über Mandalore und seine assoziierten Systeme versprochen hatten, war Bo Katan zunächst skeptisch gewesen. Aber die Taten der beiden Sith hatten sie schließlich leidlich überzeugt, wenngleich sie diese Fremden weiterhin argwöhnisch beäugte. Bis Darth Maul in jenem verhängnisvollen Duell ihren Gefährten Pre Vizsla umgebracht und sich selbst an die Spitze der Death-Watch gesetzt hatte. Eine weitere Niederlage, die Bo Katan noch mehr zu schaffen machte als das Unterliegen Pre Vizslas gegenüber dem Jedi.

Als Satine vor beinahe vier Monaten von Pre Vizsla ins Gefängnis geworfen worden war, da hatte Bo Katan noch hämisch frohlockt.

Dies änderte sich mit dem Tod von Pre Vizsla. Mit einem Mal tat ihr die Herzogin leid. Jetzt war sie genauso allein wie ihre Schwester. Und Satine war nun offiziell keine Herzogin mehr, sondern genauso eine abtrünnige und verfemte Mandalorianerin wie Bo Katan selbst. Bis sie aufgrund von für Bo Katan völlig unerklärlichen Umständen vor zwei Wochen wieder zur Herzogin ernannt wurde. Als Bo Katan ihre Schwester dann an Savages Seite gesichtet hatte, wußte sie, daß irgendetwas geschehen mußte, um ihre Schwester wieder auf ihren Platz zu verweisen. Um die beiden Zabraks wieder von Mandalore zu verjagen. Und vor allem, um Pre Vizslas Tod zu rächen! Den Premierminister Almecs Worten zufolge ja schließlich Herzogin Satine Kryze herbeigeführt hatte!

In den Abendstunden des gestrigen Tages hatte Bo Katan mit angesehen, wie Savage Opress von Satine in den Palast gebeten wurde. Und nun, in den frühen Morgenstunden, sah sie durch ihr Makrofernglas, wie Savage Opress mit zufriedener Miene den herzoglichen Palast verließ.

Nachdem Satine ihren Schulbesuch beendet hatte, noch die Bilder der strahlenden Kinder vor Augen, die von ihr Auszeichnungen bekommen hatten, summte ihr Komlink. „Korkie!", sagte sie erfreut. Sie hatte ihren Neffen eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Der junge blonde Mandalorianer hatte ihr gegenüber nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß er die Death Watch und ihre altertümlichen martialischen Bräuche und Methoden zutiefst verabscheute. Jetzt überlegte sie, was der junge blonde Mann auf dem Herzen haben könnte.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, was gibt es?", fragte Satine ihren Neffen.

„Ich muß mit dir persönlich sprechen. Unter vier Augen", entgegnete Korkie.

Also trafen sie sich im herzoglichen Palast.

„Es geht darum, daß Maul einen Überfall auf weitere neutrale Systeme plant, um seinen Einflussbereich zu erweitern. Wir müssen ihn stoppen, ehe er den Zorn des Senats und des Kanzlers heraufbeschwört und wir wirklich von Klontruppen besetzt werden", erklärte ihr Neffe.

„Woher hast du diese Informationen?", fragte Satine alarmiert.

„Hat dir Savage das nicht bereits gesagt?", fragte Korkie zurück.

„Savage hat mir darüber so nichts gesagt", erklärte Satine kopfschüttelnd.

„Nun ja, unsere Leute haben herausgefunden, daß Maul und Savage im Falle einer Niederlage dir dies anhängen wollen, um dann endgültig die Macht an sich zu reißen. Sie suchen einen Sündenbock für später. Das ist der eigentliche Grund, weshalb sie dich wieder aus dem Gefängnis entlassen haben, Tante."

„Noch einmal, woher hast du diese Informationen?"

„Das ist unwichtig. Wir müssen die Jedi warnen, bevor es zu spät ist. Die Jedi müssen hierher kommen, um die Sith zu stellen und zu vernichten, wie es schon seit Tausenden von Jahren ihre Aufgabe ist."

Satine überlegte eine Weile. Eigentlich hatte Korkie recht. Sith wollten immer die gesamte und absolute Macht. Warum sollte das bei Maul und Savage anders sein? Maul hatte ihr vor zwei Wochen gesagt, daß Palpatine der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord sei und eliminiert werden müsse. Daß er keinerlei andere Expansionsgelüste hegte, hatte er hingegen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt. Was aber, wenn es in Wirklichkeit um etwas völlig anderes ging, und Maul das alles nur vorgeschoben hatte, um sie mit der Erinnerung an ihr Trauma des Attentats von vor zwei Jahren dahingehend zu manipulieren, um seinen Willen zu bekommen – seine Pläne durchzusetzen? Satine schauderte bei dem Gedanken, daß ihre gemeinsame Nacht mit Savage Opress nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen sein sollte, sie einzulullen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Als sie sich am Abend wieder mit Savage traf, sprach sie ihn auf die geplante Operation an.

„Will Maul wirklich nur Coruscant angreifen, um Mandalore vor einer Invasion zu bewahren, oder will er sich die Galaxis untertan machen?", fragte sie.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?", fragte Savage alarmiert.

„Jemand war hier und hat mir gesagt, daß Maul wieder in andere Systeme expandieren will. Sag mir Savage: Ist das wahr? Will Maul nur deshalb den Kanzler ausschalten, um hinterher ungehindert andere Systeme zu überfallen und zu unterwerfen?"

„Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Savage argwöhnisch.

Satine sah, daß sie sich in einer Klemme befand. Sie wollte Korkie nicht verraten. Nun fiel ihr auf, daß ihr Neffe auf ihre Frage, von wem er von Mauls angeblichen Plänen wisse, nur etwas mit „unsere Leute" gesagt hatte. Und sie jetzt dumm dastand. Aber sie konnte unmöglich ihren Neffen an die beiden Sith-Brüder verraten!

„Satine, ich merke, wenn mir jemand etwas verheimlicht. Es ist schon komisch, daß ich eine Nacht mit dir verbringe und am nächsten Tag erzählst du mir so etwas. Wenn du mich nur benutzt hast, dann sag mir das gleich. Oder sag mir, von wem du die Informationen hast. Oder ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du wieder in deine alte Zelle kommst. Oder soll ich dich vorher noch zu Maul bringen?"

Er zog düster seine Stirn kraus. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß eine Frau ihn verriet. Aber bestimmt das allerletzte Mal!

„Nun, ich habe dich zuerst gefragt. Und wenn ich schlechte Absichten gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich dich gar nicht erst so offen gefragt, sondern … Ach!", rief Satine aufgebracht, weil ihr der Rest des Satzes einfach nicht über die Zunge kommen wollte.

„Dich mit Bo Katan gegen uns verbündet?", vollendete Savage ihren Satz.

„Nein, das will ich nicht!", sagte Satine so bestimmt wie nur möglich.

„Dann sag mir, was du willst, Satine!", sagte Savage ruhig, aber etwas drohend.

„Ich will nur Frieden. Und mit dir zusammen sein", erwiderte sie.

„Aber irgendjemand muß von unseren Plänen erfahren haben. Und ich muß wissen, wer das ist – wer dir davon erzählt hat", beharrte Savage.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Mach mit mir, was du willst", sagte Satine mit gepresster Stimme und sah ihn mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du warst schon immer unentschlossen, wenn es darum ging, um dein Leben und um dein Glück zu kämpfen", sagte Savage melancholisch. „Und jetzt kann dir niemand mehr helfen."

Mit diesen Worten packte er sie und zog sie zu seinem Gleiter, um sie wieder ins Gefängnis zu bringen.

„Es tut mir leid, Savage", sagte sie und er sah eine verlorene Träne in ihrem rechten Auge, nachdem er sie zurück in ihre Zelle gesperrt hatte.

„Für was tut es dir leid, Satine? Für Mandalore? Für mich? Oder für dich selbst?"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er sie, um seinen Bruder aufzusuchen, der bereits im Thronsaal auf ihn wartete.

Bo Katan hatte erneut mit ihrem Makrofernglas Satines Palast beschattet. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Savage ihre Schwester hinter sich hergezerrt und in seinen Gleiter gestoßen hatte. In diesem Moment rieb sie sich die Hände und grinste in sich hinein. Sie hatte, als sie Korkie in einer angeblich dringenden Angelegenheit zu sich zitiert hatte, überhaupt keine Ahnung von konkreten Angriffsplänen Mauls gehabt. Aber sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an Mauls Gespräch mit Pre Vizsla auf Zanbar erinnern, wo der frühere Death-Watch-Anführer erklärt hatte, daß er kein Interesse daran habe, in andere neutrale Systeme zu expandieren. Woraufhin Maul ihn gedemütigt und eines Besseren belehrt hatte. Um ihm nach dem Hinzustoßen der Schwarzen Sonne, der Pykes und Hutts ganz offen zu erklären, daß jetzt die Zeit gekommen sei, in andere neutrale Systeme zu expandieren.

Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Satines Schwäche war es schon immer gewesen, zu ehrlich zu sein. Und es allen recht machen zu wollen, wenn es nicht gerade ausgewiesene Schurken waren. Und jetzt wurde Satine dafür bestraft, es sogar einem Schurken recht gemacht zu haben. Das war die Strafe für alle, die Mandalore verrieten und mit dem Bruder des Mörders ihres Mannes unziemlichen Umgang hatten.

„Satine hat Andeutungen darüber gemacht, daß irgendjemand von unseren Plänen Wind bekommen hat, aber sie will mir nicht sagen, von wem sie das hat. Was machen wir, Bruder?", sagte Savage zu Maul, als beide im Thronsaal allein waren.

„Wo ist Satine jetzt?", fragte Maul mit zusammengekniffenen Augen seinen Bruder.

„Sie ist wieder in ihrer alten Zelle im Gefängnis. Ich persönlich habe sie dorthingebracht", erwiderte Savage.

„Das hat du gut gemacht, mein Lehrling", lobte ihn Maul. „Ich hatte sowieso den Eindruck, daß du dich etwas zu sehr mit ihr beschäftigst", setzte er spitz hinzu.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", versetzte Savage. Maul war taktvoll genug, sich daraufhin eine weitere bissige Bemerkung zu verkneifen.

Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Am heutigen Tag sollten in nur zwei Stunden zwei Gauntlet-Fighter aufbrechen, bestückt mit fünfzig kampferprobten Mandalorianern, versiert genug, Kanzler Palpatine in seinem ureigensten Zufluchtsort auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten, dem Li-Merge-Gebäude, zu stellen und dort hinzurichten. Die Hüttenstadt, wo sich das Hochhaus befand, war verkommen und wesenleer genug, so daß die Mandalorianer den Sith-Lord, der sich dort in seinem geheimen Hauptquartier so sicher wie nirgendwo wähnte, in Ruhe aufspüren und ungestört töten würden können. Maul dachte mit Wehmut an die Zeit zurück, wo _er_ es gewesen war, welcher im Li-Merge-Gebäude in einem riesigen Trainingsraum zusammen mit seinem damaligen Meister Darth Sidious oder mit den Übungs-Killer-Droiden trainiert hatte, bis diese verhängnisvolle Schlacht auf Naboo stattgefunden hatte, die vor zwölf Jahren sein Leben und seinen Körper für immer verändert hatte.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe. Das bedeutet, daß wir die vorbereiteten Gauntlets nicht wie geplant heute nach Coruscant starten lassen können. Wir müssen vorher schauen, ob ein Verräter unter den für diese Operation ausgewählten Männern ist. Vor allem bei den Männern, die Satine herausgesucht hat. Wir können nicht riskieren, daß uns mein Meister als Drahtzieher entlarvt und uns hernach Interventionsgelüste unterstellt. Das wäre das Ende", grollte Maul.

„Was machen wir stattdessen?", fragte Savage ernst.

„Ich habe einen Plan B, Bruder. Wenn Satine uns schon derart behindert, dann soll sie fortan einem anderen Zweck dienen. Ich werde sie morgen in ihrer Zelle besuchen und ein bisschen grillen. Dann wird sie nach ihrem Jedi-Freund schreien. Und dann werde ich endlich meine Rache bekommen, die er mir schon seit zwölf Jahren schuldet. Und dir seit sieben Monaten", sagte Maul mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und tätschelte dabei Savages linke künstliche Hand. Aber bevor Maul seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, erhielt er einen Anruf aus dem Gefängnis. Der Gefängnisdirektor höchstpersönlich teilte ihm mit, daß soeben die Herzogin Satine aus seinem Gefängnis entflohen sei.

„Wie es aussieht, ist Satine bei meinem Plan B wesentlich kooperativer als bei Plan A", sagte Maul und sah Savage triumphierend an.

„Etwas schnell dafür, daß ich sie gerade erst eingeliefert habe", entgegnete Savage argwöhnisch.

„Du hast recht, mein Lehrling. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß die Herzogin wieder einmal nicht so recht weiß, wer hier eigentlich was spielt. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", ermahnte Maul seinen Bruder.

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit ihr sprechen, wenn wir sie wieder eingefangen haben. Vielleicht hat ihr jemand etwas eingeflüstert und sie ist darauf hereingefallen. Sie wirkte sehr mit sich im Widerstreit, als ich vorhin mit ihr gesprochen habe", schlug Savage vor.

„Was sollen wir mit dummen Verbündeten, die sich von wem auch immer übertölpeln lassen und uns nur Probleme bereiten? Du hattest deine Chance, Savage. Jetzt bin _ich_ dran!", erklärte Maul leise und schneidend und seine gelben Augen glitzerten dabei gefährlich, während Savage beim vorletzten und letzten Satz seines Bruder-Meisters mit den Augen rollte und die Fäuste ballte.

Satine war überglücklich, als ihr Neffe Korkie, getarnt in einer Death-Watch-Rüstung, in ihre Zelle kam, um sie zu befreien, damit sie endlich die Hilfe holen konnte, die sie eigentlich schon seit fast vier Monaten hatte holen wollen. Sie war etwas befremdet, ihre Schwester Bo Katan am Steuer des Speeders vorzufinden, der sie weg von Sundari bringen würde.

„Sie ist jetzt auf unserer Seite", erklärte Korkie seiner herzoglichen Tante.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre schon früher soweit gewesen", sagte Satine bitter und doch lächelte sie ihre Schwester bei diesen Worten an.

Dann trug der Speeder die Drei weg von der Funkblockade, die Mauls Leute um die Stadt gelegt hatten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Satine mit dem Komlink ihres Neffen außerhalb der Glaskuppel Sundaris eine Verbindung mit dem Jedi-Tempel herstellen konnte, während sie bereits die rotmarkierten Soldaten des Death-Watch-Superkommandos mit den charakteristischen gehörnten Helmen wahrnahm, die zu ihrer Verfolgung aufgebrochen waren und der rebellischen Dreiergruppe nun immer näher kamen.

„Ich habe Mandalore verloren. Es ist eine Verschwörung der Kriminellen im Gange. Helft mir, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung!", sagte Satine eindringlich, bevor die maultreuen Death-Watch-Leute sie an den Oberarmen packten, um sie wieder zurück ins Gefängnis zu bringen, während Korkie und Bo Katan fliehen konnten.


	5. Die Rache

Mißmutig hatte Bo Katan durch ihr Makrofernglas beobachtet, wie die Prozession, angeführt von den beiden Zabraks mit deren beiden Gefangenen, vom Raumhafen weg wieder in die Innenstadt von Sundari strebte. Die Operation „Mauls und Savages Vernichtung" lief nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Der Jedi hatte es nicht geschafft, ihre Schwester außer Landes zu bringen. Der rote Zabrak hatte stattdessen nun sowohl Satine als auch Kenobi in seiner Gewalt und hatte letzterem sein Lichtschwert abgenommen. Also beschloß die rothaarige Mandalorianerin, abzuwarten und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzupassen, bei welcher sie das Blatt wenden könnte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verfolgte sie, wie die Prozession nach und nach im herzoglichen Palast verschwand. Dann erteilte sie ihren Leuten neue Order.

„Was will dein Meister jetzt schon wieder", hatte Satine den Mandalorianer in der typischen Rüstung der maul-treuen Death-Watch-Leute angeherrscht, kaum, daß der Mann die Tür zu ihrer Gefängniszelle geöffnet hatte. „Danke, aber ich bin mein eigener Meister und erfülle nur meine eigenen Wünsche", hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Dann nahm Obi-Wan Kenobi den Helm mit dem T-Visier ab. Satine fiel ihm spontan um den Hals. Endlich war der Mann gekommen, den sie wahrhaft liebte, den sie schon immer geliebt hatte, der sie ebenfalls wahrhaft liebte und der sie wirklich in die Freiheit bringen würde und keine abgefeimten Sith-Spielchen mit ihr trieb. Endlich könnte sie der Galaxis mitteilen, was Maul und Savage mit dem Schattenkollektiv auf Mandalore so trieben. Vorerst jedoch mußte sie sich mit Obi-Wan zur Flucht wenden.

Satine war mit Obi-Wan aus der brennenden Twilight gesprungen, zurück auf die Landeplattform, von der die Beiden noch vor zwei Minuten abgehoben hatten, ehe diese verdammte Rakete ihr Schiff getroffen hatte und sie zum spontanen Wiederausstieg zwang – direkt in die Arme ihrer Verfolger.

Das brennende Wrackteil von Obi-Wans, nein, Anakin Skywalkers zerberstendem und in Flammen stehendem Schiff hatte sich wie von Zauberhand wieder über Satine in die Lüfte erhoben, nachdem es sie dort beinahe begraben und verbrannt hätte. Jetzt ließ es sich etwa acht Standardmeter entfernt von ihr nieder. Satine sah noch Obi-Wan mit seinem gezückten blauen Lichtschwert, welcher dieses kleine Wunder zu ihrer Rettung vollbracht hatte, dann wurde auch er in die Höhe gehoben. Aber das sah Satine nicht mehr, denn schon wenige Sekunden später wurde die Herzogin erneut in den Rauchnebel der explodierten Twilight gehüllt.

Die Death-Watch-Leute machten sich gerade daran, die völlig entkräftete Herzogin zu bergen, da hörten sie eine tiefe raue Stimme. „Halt! Die gehört mir!", erklärte Savage Opress im gewohnt mürrischen Tonfall und hieß die Leute abtreten, während sein Bruder Obi-Wan in den Würgegriff der Macht genommen und ihm sein Lichtschwert abgenommen hatte.

Als sich der Nebel lichtete, sah Satine neben sich eine hochaufragende Gestalt stehen. Und diese Gestalt hatte ein ziemlich langes Lichtschwert am Gürtel und riesige Hörner auf dem Kopf. _‚Nein! … Warum gerade er?'_ , dachte Satine.

Savage sah die Herzogin apathisch vor sich auf dem Boden liegen - ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen anschauen.

„So endet es also", sagte er zu Satine.

Satine hatte den Eindruck, als würde aufrichtiges Bedauern und eine gewisse Apathie in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. Mehr jedenfalls als sein Bedürfnis als Sith nach Rache für den Betrug, den sie an ihm begangen hatte. Sie konnte dieses sein Bedürfnis sogar verstehen, auch wenn sie ihm das nie sagen würde. Allerdings wußte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„Glaub mir, Savage, ich habe das so nicht gewollt", sagte sie matt.

„Natürlich, du hast immer nur den Frieden gewollt. Deshalb hast du auch deinen tollen Jedi hergerufen, nicht wahr?", grollte der hochgewachsene Zabrak zynisch zurück.

Dann hob er die blonde Herzogin wie eine Feder hoch und warf sie mit dem Kopf nach hinten über seine linke Schulter, ihre Waden mit seiner linken künstlichen Hand fixierend. Satine betrachtete sein Hinterteil, welches sie noch vier Tage zuvor nackt gesehen hatte. Sie schaute zu Obi-Wan, der von zwei Death-Watch-Leuten in die Mitte genommen und mit ihr fortgeschleppt wurde. Hin zu ihrem Palast, wie sie mit Schrecken feststellte. Mit einem Mal realisierte Satine, daß sie und Obi-Wan einen hohen Preis dafür zu zahlen hatten, daß sie ihn im Jedi-Tempel angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Dafür, daß sie Frieden schaffen wollte.

Obi-Wan hatte ihr bereits im Gefängnis gestanden, daß er ganz allein nach Sundari gekommen war, um sie zu befreien. Natürlich hatte Kanzler Palpatine ihm jegliche Unterstützung, seien es andere Jedi oder Klontruppen, mit dem Hinweis auf die Neutralität Mandalores verweigert! Das war Palpatines Rache für ihre Verweigerung von Stationierung von Klontruppen auf Mandalore vor zwei Jahren! Oder war es die Vergeltung für Mauls geplanten Angriff? Oder etwa für ihre zeitweilige Kollaboration mit den beiden Sith?

Und warum hatte Korkie damals so herumgedruckst, als sie ihn nach der Quelle seiner Behauptung über Mauls Expansionspläne gefragt hatte? Arbeitete Korkie wirklich für die Befreiung Mandalores von den Sith? Oder etwa für Palpatine, dem eine spätere Invasion ihrer Heimat mehr als gelegen käme? Oder gar für Maul, der nicht wollte, daß sein Bruder allzu sehr eigene Wege ging? Satine wußte auf einmal nicht mehr, wem sie glauben sollte – außer Obi-Wan!

Savage war unwohl, als sein Bruder die blonde Herzogin in den Würgegriff der Macht nahm, um Obi-Wan zu demütigen und einzuschüchtern. Er stand wie bereits die Tage zuvor schweigend neben dem Thron, auf welchem nun sein roter Bruder Platz genommen hatte. Maul warf ihm kurz einen Blick genüsslicher Vorfreude zu, in welchen sich kalter Triumph mischte. Mauls Blick sagte Savage, daß Satine jetzt endgültig aus dem Spiel genommen war und Obi-Wan schon bald tot sein würde! Wie lange würde er, Savage, wohl noch an Satine denken, während sie wieder in ihrer Zelle schmoren würde? Bevor er seine Augen wieder auf eine der Death-Watch-Frauen …?

„Eure Emotionen verraten Euch", deklamierte Maul. „Eure Angst, und ja, Euer Haß und Euer Zorn. Laßt zu, daß Euer Zorn Euren Haß verstärkt", beschwor er den Jedi beinahe predigerhaft.

Savage rollte mit den Augen. Diese Rolle stand Maul überhaupt nicht. Zumindest nicht gegenüber einem gestandenen Jedi-Meister wie Kenobi. Was sollte das?

„Obi-Wan … Hör nicht auf ihn", rief Satine auf einmal dem Jedi zu.

„Ruhe", fuhr Savage sie an. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie Satine den Jedi auch nur ansah, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß sie gar mit ihm redete. Diesen Betrug an ihm würde er ihr niemals verzeihen! Dabei hatte er Satine doch so viel gegeben. Sie hätte noch viel mehr von ihm haben können. Alles! Aber das war der stolzen, nun gar nicht mehr so arroganten Herzogin nicht genug gewesen. Nein! Sie zog es vor, sich hier zusammen mit ihrem Jedi-Liebhaber von seinem Bruder demütigen zu lassen. War es das wert?

„Ich hatte nie vor, Euch zu töten", hörte Savage Maul plötzlich in einer selbstgefälligen Tonlage zu dem rothaarigen Jedi sagen. Wie bitte? War _das_ Maul? Maul, der zwölf Jahre seines Lebens in der Isolation Lotho Minors verbracht hatte, nur am Leben gehalten durch sein Verlangen, an seinem Peiniger von Naboo Rache zu nehmen?

„Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Ihr meinen Schmerz teilt", fuhr Maul fort. Ach so, Maul würde Obi-Wan jetzt ebenfalls etwas verstümmeln. Auch eine Lösung, dachte Savage.

„Ich weiß, wo Ihr herkommt. Ich war in Eurem Dorf", begann Obi-Wan zu erzählen. „Und ich weiß auch, daß sich auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu begeben, nicht Eure Entscheidung war. Die Schwestern der Nacht haben sie für Euch getroffen!"

Wie großherzig von dem Jedi! Trotzdem fühlte sich Savage bei diesen Worten Kenobis unangenehm ertappt. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Satine. Savage kam nicht umhin anzuerkennen, daß Satine und Obi-Wan in jenem Punkt gut zusammenpassten. Beide versuchten immer, alles zu verstehen und zum Guten zu wenden – mit fatalen Folgen!

Satine röchelte und rang mit dem Tod durch Ersticken. Nein, Maul hatte irgendetwas anderes mit ihr vor. Ansonsten hätte er schon längst fester zudrücken können. Sie schaute kurz zu Savage. Der stand wieder schweigend neben seinem Bruder. Genau wie am Anfang ihrer Begegnung in der Gefängniszelle. Satine wünschte spontan, er würde wieder irgendetwas sagen. Irgendetwas!

Aber sie wußte, daß das nicht passieren würde. Ihre Begegnung mit dem gelben Zabrak war für sie und ihn nur ein kurzzeitig geöffnetes Fenster in eine andere Welt, in eine andere Zukunft gewesen, welches er ihr in dem Moment geöffnet hatte, als er ihre Zellentür aufgeschlossen hatte. Wäre alles besser gewesen, hätte sie Savage Korkies Namen genannt? Hätte sie damit Savage die Chance geben können, für immer gut zu werden? Oder seinem roten Bruder? Hätte sie, Herzogin Satine, dieses kleine Fenster geöffnet halten können, geöffnet halten sollen?

Sie beschied sich mit dem Gedanken, daß die Zukunft unklar war. Sicher war, daß Savage keinen seiner spitznägeligen oder künstlichen Finger mehr für sie rühren würde. Er würde ihr gegenüber nun wieder stumm bleiben so wie am Anfang ihres Kennenlernens. Für immer. So wie er es ihr vorhin befohlen hatte. Das einzige, was zählte, war jetzt Obi-Wan, der ihr nun trotz der vormaligen Spötteleien ihrer rothaarigen Schwester zu Hilfe geeilt war, um nun bitter dafür zu büßen.

„Schweigt", fuhr Maul den Jedi nun erregt und zornig an. Savage schaute auf seinen Bruder. Offenbar hatte der Jedi einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen.

„Ihr denkt, Ihr kennt mich?", fauchte Maul nun seinen Widersacher an. „Jahrelang habe ich dagesessen und an nichts anderes gedacht, als an Euch – an nichts anderes als an diesen Moment. Und jetzt habe ich das perfekte Werkzeug für meine Rache direkt vor mir!"

Savage sah Mauls diabolisches Grinsen. Dann sah er, wie sich sein Bruder vom Thron erhob, die Stufen hinabschritt und mit seiner Linken die nach wie vor in seinem Würgegriff in der Luft hängende und röchelnde Herzogin zu sich herwedelte. Dann aktivierte Maul sein schwarzes Lichtschwert. Savage schaute Satine in die angstgeweiteten Augen, dann sah er seines Bruders Klinge aus ihrem Rücken wieder austreten.

Der Jedi war zu der sterbenden Herzogin geeilt, um von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Savage wünschte, er wäre jetzt an seiner Stelle. Was, wenn es stimmte, was Obi-Wan noch vorhin angedeutet hatte? Daß er oder Maul genauso gut Jedi hätten werden können? Aber dann wäre er jetzt vielleicht in genau so einer erbärmlichen Verfassung wie Kenobi jetzt. Maul hatte ihm prophezeit, daß alle Jedi sowieso bald sterben müssten. So lautete der Große Plan der Sith! Den entweder Sidious oder Maul ausführen würde. Keine gute Option also, zur Hellen Seite der Macht zu wechseln. Aber Savage mußte den beiden Liebenden zugestehen, daß sie ihr Schicksal mit großer Würde trugen, jetzt, wo ihnen jeder weitere Ausweg versperrt war.

Er dachte kurz an das hässliche Gezeter von Asajj Ventress auf Dookus Dreadnaught-Kommandoschiff. Er, Savage Opress, war vor einem Jahr von Ventress dazu auserkoren worden, zusammen mit ihr deren und seinen ehemaligen Meister zu töten. Aber Dooku hatte ihn mit seinen Machtblitzen kampfunfähig gemacht. Der ehemalige Jedi hatte jeden auch noch so heftigen Angriff Savages souverän abgeblockt. Bis auf diesen Einen, wo Savage den alten Dooku von den Füßen gehauen hatte. Dooku hatte während dieser Attacke Savages gar für einige Augenblicke sein Lichtschwert verloren! Und es war allein Ventress, die diese Chance vergeigt hatte! Um ihm, Savage, hernach alle Schuld zu geben und ihn zu beleidigen! So etwas würde Satine nie tun.

Maul warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser Blick verhieß ihm: Jetzt gehört sie niemandem mehr! Wollte Maul nicht nur an Obi-Wan Rache nehmen, sondern auch an ihm, seinem eigenen Bruder? Der noch jemand anderen in sein Leben gelassen hatte als seinen Bruder und Sith-Meister?

„Mein lieber Obi-Wan! Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich werde dich immer lieben!", hörte Savage die Herzogin sagen, bevor sie ihre blauen Augen für immer schloß. Maul hatte recht gehabt. Satine hatte es verdient zu sterben. Sie war ihm untreu gewesen. Nein! Sie hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich ihm, dem für eine Million Credits gesuchten Schwerverbrecher gehört! Und jetzt gehörte sie keinem mehr! So sollte es sein, wenn er sie nicht haben konnte.

Eine eigenartige verschämte Ruhe überkam Savage, als er sah, wie sich die Herzogin und der Jedi in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Zusammenseins umeinander kümmerten. Die Beiden blendeten die beiden rachsüchtigen Sith-Brüder einfach aus! Savage fühlte instinktiv, daß dies die echte wahre Liebe war, so wie Savage sie aus uralten Legenden kannte, die freilich zumeist traurig endeten – so wie diese hier. Er konnte dieses Gefühl zwischen den Beiden mit den Händen greifen. Es war beinahe so wie damals, als er noch mit seinem Bruder Feral in der Nachtbrudersiedlung gelebt hatte.

Ein angenehmer Schauder erfüllte Savage. Es gab die Liebe also wirklich – auch im Hier und Jetzt! Und sie war über alles andere erhaben! Aber war sie ewig? Nein, Satine hatte ihn nur für eine kurze Zeit geliebt. Aber sie hatte ihn geliebt. Er hatte es gespürt! Und sie hatte seine Liebe gespürt! _Zumindest solange, wie der Jedi nicht da war!_ , schob sein Verstand die schönen Erinnerungen an eine kurze Zeit, in der so viele Träume und Hoffnungen geblüht hatten, wieder beiseite.

Das zwischen ihm und Satine war hingegen lediglich eine kurzes wildes Aufsprießen der Gefühle gewesen, wie eine Wüste, die nach heftigem spontanen Regen auf einmal zum Leben erwacht, um nach ein paar Wochen wieder zu ihrer alten dürren Kahlheit zurückzufinden. Zumindest bei ihm, während er für Satine nur ein Platzhalter gewesen war, bis der Richtige zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.

Aber gab es die echte Liebe wirklich für alle Wesen? Nein! Wahre und bedingungslose Liebe gab es nur für edle Helden und schöne Frauen, die sie verdienten – nicht für zur Sklaverei verdammte Nachtbrüder oder gar für verfemte Sith wie ihn oder gar den arg versehrten Maul. Und genau dafür mußte der edle lichte Jedi, dem bislang keines seiner Körperteile fehlte, bestraft werden!

„Töten wir ihn jetzt, Bruder?", fragte Savage unlustig seinen Bruder, als er gewahr wurde, wie Maul sich wieder auf seinen Thron setzte, um das traurige Pärchen genüßlich grinsend anzusehen.

„Nein Savage. Wir sperren ihn ein. Lassen wir ihn in seinem Elend verrotten", erwiderte Maul zufrieden, während sein Bruder mit den Augen rollte.


	6. Wahre Liebe

Bo Katan saß wieder einmal mit ihrem Makrofernglas in einem Gebäude gegenüber dem Zentralgefängnis von Sundari und wartete auf den passenden Augenblick. Jetzt, wo ihr von einer ihrer Nachteulen mitgeteilt worden war, daß ihre Schwester tot und Obi-Wan im Gefängnis war, verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas wiedergutmachen zu müssen. Und dazu mußte sie den Jedi, der ihrer und dem ihre Schwester so viel bedeutet hatte, aus Mauls Klauen befreien. Damit er seinem Orden, dem Kanzler, der gesamten Galaxis mitteilen könnte, was sich gerade im Thronsaal im herzoglichen Palast in Sundari ereignet hatte. Damit das Opfer ihrer Schwester nicht vergebens war. Genausowenig wie ihre eigenen Anstrengungen, Maul und Savage endlich davonzujagen – besser noch, die Beiden für immer zu vernichten.

Es war bereits Anbruch der Nacht, als Bo Katan einige Leute der Nachteulen, der von ihr befehligten Abspaltung der Death Watch, für ihren Plan B in Stellung gebracht hatte. Darth Maul hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, das Lichtschwert des Jedi länger als bis zu seiner Rückkehr in den herzoglichen Palast an seinem breiten Stahlgürtel zu belassen. Jetzt lag es in seinem Schlafraum, wo es eine der Nachteulen an sich nahm und sogleich zu ihrer rothaarigen Kommandantin brachte. Nun konnte die nächste Etappe von Bo Katans Planes beginnen.

Savage und Maul waren gerade beim Abendessen.

„Du bist traurig, mein Lehrling", begann Maul die Konversation.

„Wir hätten Kenobi töten sollen. Er kann immer irgendwie entkommen", brummte Savage.

„Es ist nicht wegen Kenobi, außer daß du eifersüchtig auf ihn warst, nicht wahr, Bruder?", stocherte Maul in der Wunde herum, die sein Bruder ihm unausgesprochen gezeigt hatte.

„Sie hat uns verraten. Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat", versuchte Savage der sich abzeichnenden Demütigung auszuweichen.

„Und doch bedauerst du ihren Tod", beharrte Maul weiter auf seinem derzeitigen Reizthema.

„Weißt du, Savage, wäre es anders, so hätte ich sie dir überlassen. Aber du hättest es nicht fertiggebracht, Satine zu töten, nicht wahr?", sagte er mit dieser leisen lauernden Stimme, die seine Feinde so fürchteten.

„Woher willst du das wissen, wo du es ja getan hast?", blaffte Savage seinen Bruder an.

„Du hast es damals auf Raydonia in dem Mülltanker noch nicht einmal fertiggebracht, Asajj Ventress zu töten, wie ich dir befohlen hatte. Du hättest sie einfach mit einem Machtgriff nach oben ziehen und erwürgen können, nachdem du sie gegen die Kanister geworfen hattest und sie gebrochen am Boden lag. Aber das hast du nicht getan, obwohl sie dir so viel Böses angetan hat, wie du selbst mir früher erzählt hattest."

Savage schwieg wie ein geprügelter Hund auf diesen Vorwurf Mauls hin.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, mein Lehrling. Eigentlich hätte ich als Meister dir befehlen sollen, Satine zu töten, um deine Loyalität mir gegenüber zu beweisen. Ich hätte allen Grund gehabt, als dein Meister dir solch eine Prüfung aufzuerlegen. Und du weißt auch genau, warum. Stattdessen habe ich genügend Mitgefühl für dich als Bruder aufgebracht, um das selbst zu erledigen. Ich habe mich durch Satines Tod auf diese Art und Weise sowohl an Obi-Wan Kenobi für seine Tat auf Theed gerächt als auch deine Ehre als Mann wieder hergestellt. So etwas nennt man Effizienz!", deklamierte Maul stolz und wichtigtuerisch.

‚ _Meine Ehre wieder hergestellt. Als wenn das alles wäre'_ , dachte Savage düster.

„Satines Tod wird erst der Anfang sein. Jetzt haben wir niemanden mehr, dem wir ihren Tod anhängen könnten … außer Almec … und den brauchen wir", erklärte Savage düster.

„Du hast recht, Savage. Es wird eine schwierige Zeit kommen", pflichtete ihm Maul bei.

Savage dachte wieder an den kurzen Blick, den ihm Satine vorhin im Thronsaal zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er ihr derart über den Mund gefahren war. Sie hatte ihm irgendetwas sagen gewollt. Aber natürlich hatte sie das nicht getan. Genausowenig wie er. Er hatte schweigend neben seinem Bruder gestanden, wie immer. Damals, als er ihre Zellentür geöffnet hatte, um sie zu befreien, da hatte er noch gedacht, sie würde von nun an eine genauso treue Verbündete oder gar mehr werden, wie Maul, den er vor einem Jahr von Lotho Minor weggeholt hatte und der seitdem sein treuer Begleiter war. Aber während sein Bruder nach Lotho Minor nichts mehr hatte außer ihm, hatte Satine noch andere Loyalitäten, die sie ihm in dem Moment vorgezogen hatte, als er sie nach der Quelle ihrer Informationen gefragt hatte. Und sie ihm die Antwort schuldig geblieben war.

Genau das war der Grund, weswegen es das Bindungsverbot für Sith gab, genau wie für Jedi. Genau deshalb gab es die Regel der Zwei, die verbot, daß sich ein Dritter zwischen den festen Bund zweier Verbündeter drängelte, um für Zwist und Unfrieden zu sorgen. Maul hatte Recht gehabt. Wieder einmal. Er, Savage Opress, hatte sich zuviel mit Satine beschäftigt. Und dafür hatte er ihn bestraft. So wie es ein Sith-Meister mit seinem Schüler eben tat. Und Savage hatte das geduldig und schweigend ertragen, genauso wie Satine geschwiegen hatte, als sie mit Savage hätte reden sollen. Eine Frau wie sie und ein Typ wie ich? Ja! Eigentlich passten sie in dieser Hinsicht gut zusammen. Sie hielten sich an ihre Loyalitäten, waren gefangen darin. Sie beide waren getreue Trottel ihres Umfeldes.

Hatte Maul auch in einem anderen Punkt recht? Hätte er Asajj Ventress auf Raydonia wirklich töten können? Und _wollte_ es aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht? Obwohl Ventress mit Kenobi …? Nein, das wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch gedanklich zerlegen!

Nachdem sie ihr Essen beendet hatten, horchte Maul auf.

„Was ist, Bruder?", fragte Savage alarmiert.

„Es … hat bereits begonnen", sagte Maul beinahe flüsternd.

Dann nahm er Savage und zog ihn hinter sich her – zurück in den Thronsaal. Je näher sie dem Thronsaal kamen, desto unwohler wurde Savage.

Der Thronsaal war noch leer, als Maul und Savage ihn betraten. Aber auch Savage konnte nun eine Präsenz fühlen, die selbst die seines Bruders in den Schatten stellte. Dann öffnete sich die Vordertür des Thronsaals. Die Wachen wurden durch zwei Machtgriffe beiseitegeschleudert und ein schlanker in einen einfachen dunklen Umhang gehüllter Mann trat ein, die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht mit dem markanten gespaltenen Kinn gezogen. Savage konnte gerade noch seine Nasenspitze sehen. Dann sah er fassungslos, wie sein stolzer souveräner Bruder zu dem Mann hinging, um ihm als seinem Meister zu huldigen.

Nervös lief Savage von rechts nach links und wieder zurück, die rechte Hand am Griff seines Doppellichtschwertes, aber keine Ahnung, was nun zu tun war. Das hier war gegen die Regel der Zwei! Er war doch Mauls Schüler! So hatte es Maul von ihm auf der Cybloc-Station verlangt, nachdem sie das Schiff mit den wertvollen Gewürzen und den vielen Credits erbeutet hatten. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn Darth Sidious Maul wieder als Schüler annehmen würde? Oder war das nur eine der vielen Listen seines Bruders, um sie Beide zu retten?

Zwei erneute Machtgriffe des Mannes schleuderten Savage und seinen Bruder in hohem Bogen derart gegen die Transparistahlwand hinter dem Thron, daß sie splitterte und ihre Splitter sich schmerzhaft in seinen Körper bohrten. Selbst Dooku hatte früher niemals so etwas mit ihm getan. Savage war klar, daß, was immer Maul mit seiner Unterwerfungsgeste vorgehabt hatte, gescheitert war. Er war also immer noch Mauls Schüler. Und jetzt mußte er seinen Meister schützen, mit ihm gemeinsam gegen dessen ehemaligen Meister vorgehen.

Savage sah, daß Maul sowohl sein rotes als auch sein schwarzes Lichtschwert gezündet hatte und in Angriffsstellung ging. Also zündete er seine Doppelklinge, während der Sith-Lord vor ihnen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zwei blutrote Klingen für sie bereithielt. Maul hatte vor zwei Wochen also Recht gehabt! Sein Meister hatte etwas gegen die beiden Sith-Brüder geplant und nun, wo der Präventivschlag dank Satines Verrat nicht hatte stattfinden können, war der Krieg zu ihnen nach Mandalore direkt in den Thronsaal gekommen. War das der Frieden, den Satine gewollt hatte?

Darth Sidious hatte Maul kurzzeitig mit Hilfe der Macht ausgeknockt. Fassungslos sah Savage, wie sein Bruder reglos auf einer höheren Ebene des Thronsaales lag, während sich der ältere Sith nun ihm zuwandte. Lebte Maul noch? Sollte er zu ihm eilen? Oder lieber weiter den anderen Sith bekämpfen?

Der Oberste Galaktische Kanzler nahm Savage diese Entscheidung ab. Er war schneller, behänder als der große, sich aufgrund des Vergrößerungszaubers von Mutter Talzin immer noch etwas hölzern bewegende Savage. In Panik rammte Savage unbeabsichtigt eine Klinge seines Doppellichtschwertes in den Boden, so daß die Funken stoben. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sie von dort wieder zu entfernen. Dann fühlte er plötzlich ein fürchterliches Brennen in seiner Brust. Darth Sidious hatte zugestochen. Direkt in Savages beide Herzen hinein!

Er kippte nach hinten, nachdem Darth Sidious seine beiden Klingen deaktiviert hatte, den Körper seines Opfers derart aus seiner Gewalt entlassend. Savage sah und fühlte, wie der grüne Nebel, vermittels dessen Mutter Talzin ihn vergrößert hatte, auf einmal aus ihm herauskam. Er spürte, wie sein Körper schrumpfte. Der alte Sith-Lord war auf einmal nach getanem Werk verschwunden. Dafür sah Savage im grünen Nebel auf einmal das rote Gesicht seines Bruders direkt über ihm. Und sein Bruder nahm seine künstliche Hand in die seinen roten Hände.

Maul war also wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er lebte! Und er sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Betroffenheit an, die er so noch nie an seinem Bruder gesehen hatte.

„Bruder!", sagte Maul mit einer gebrochenen Stimme, die Savage so noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

Savage fühlte, wie ihm die Luft aus seinen ebenfalls verletzten Lungen wich. Er wußte, daß er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Mauls Augen sagten ihm: _‚Bitte bleib, ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich!'_ Sein Bruder hatte ihn also nicht nur als einen Schüler betrachtet. Er hatte ihn wahrhaft geliebt. Auch wenn er ihm das so als Sith-Lord nie gesagt hätte.

Nein! Maul hätte ihn niemals verraten! Und jetzt hatte er ihm alles gesagt, was er auf dem Herzen hatte – auch ohne viele Worte. Eines war genug. Schon allein, daß er jetzt hier bei ihm war und seinen alten Meister außen vor ließ, war Balsam für Savages Seele. Maul war sein ehemaliger Meister also völlig egal. Er, Savage Opress, war Maul wichtiger als alles Andere. _‚So wie Obi-Wan die sterbende Satine wichtiger gewesen war als der rachehungrige Maul noch vor ein paar Stunden in demselben Raum'_ schoß es ihm durch den nun kurzgehörnten Kopf. Es gab also auch für ihn, den gescheiterten Nachtbruder Savage Opress, die wahre bedingungslose Liebe.

Aber verdiente er sie überhaupt? Jetzt, wo er versagt hatte? Endlich fand er die Worte, die das ausdrückten, was er fühlte.

„Bruder. Ich war ein unwürdiger Schüler. Ich bin nicht wie du, Bruder. Ich war es nie", sagte er, während seine Augen wieder grün wurden wie vor seiner wundersamen Vergrößerung auf Dathomir. Aber Maul sah ihn weiterhin mit demselben Blick an, in welchem Liebe und Verzweiflung standen.

Er erinnerte sich nun daran, wie er, als sie den herzoglichen Palast betreten hatten, Satines Entscheidung angezweifelt hatte, sich lieber zusammen mit ihrem Jedi-Liebhaber derart von Maul und ihm demütigen zu lassen, obgleich die blonde Herzogin andere, bessere Optionen gehabt hätte. Aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gefällt, ihren Informanten nicht zu verraten – und sie hatte diese Entscheidung mit allen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergaben, durchgezogen. So wie es Maul jetzt für ihn tat.

Welche anderen Optionen hätten er und Maul gehabt? Savage wußte es nicht. Aber als er in Mauls Augen sah, verstand er, daß er, der gelbe Nachtbruder, es wert war, daß Maul seinen alten Meister für ihn links liegen ließ. Auch wenn er versagt hatte und jetzt sterben mußte – _so wie Satine_.

Der rote Maul war jetzt der rotbärtige Kenobi von vorhin geworden. Und sein Eilen zu Savage war dessen ganz eigene Entscheidung gewesen – ohne Einfluß der Nachtschwestern! Savage schaut noch einmal in die schmerzerfüllten Augen seines Bruders, der in diesem Moment kein Meister mehr war, sondern nur noch ein mit ihm leidender Bruder. Solange, bis sein rotes, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen verziertes Gesicht vor Savages brechenden Augen verschwand und es dunkel wurde.


	7. Flucht

Es war dunkel und totenstill, als Savage wieder erwachte. Er schaute sich um – von Maul keine Spur. Er betastete seinen neuen alten Körper, der jetzt wieder genauso war wie damals in der Nachtbrudersiedlung, bevor Ventress gekommen war. Er sah, daß er wieder seine alte Kleidung trug, welche er an jenem Tag getragen hatte, an welchem Ventress diese verhängnisvollen Tests veranstaltet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Feral. Schmerz wallte in ihm auf. Dann dachte er an Maul, der so ganz anders war als sein orangener Bruder. Was hatte der Kanzler mit ihm gemacht?

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Hintertür, von der aus er noch vor – er wußte nicht, wie lange er schon hier lag – mit seinem Bruder in den Thronsaal gekommen war. Und durch diese Tür kam Satine herein, hinter ihr Mutter Talzin.

„Satine? Mutter?", fragte Savage ungläubig.

„Geht es dir wieder gut, mein Sohn?", fragte Mutter Talzin mit einem Lächeln.

Savage schaute auf seine Brust. Die beiden Einstichstellen, die die beiden Lichtschwerter von Darth Sidious hinterlassen hatten, waren auf wundersame Weise vollkommen verheilt.

„Das ist das Werk des grünen Ichor, den wir dir damals eingeflößt hatten, Savage. Er hat, während er entwich, deine Wunden geheilt und dir das Leben erhalten, während Sidious Maul entführt hat – wieder einmal!", sagte sie melancholisch.

„Wißt Ihr, wo er ist?", fragte Savage.

„Du hast eine andere Bestimmung, Savage. Und hier ist jemand, der dir etwas sagen möchte", entgegnete Talzin und verschwand in ihrem grünen Nebel.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Savage ungläubig.

„Du hattest recht, Savage", sagte Satine betreten statt einer Antwort.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Savage.

„Komm mit, ich kann dir das hier nicht erklären. Es ist möglich, daß schon bald Klontruppen kommen. Ich will nicht, daß sie mich und dich hier lebend vorfinden, nachdem Kenobi im Tempel erzählt hat …"

„… oder der Kanzler im Senat …", spann Savage düster ihren Satz weiter, ohne ihn zu vollenden.

Dann ergriff er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und sie eilten aus dem Palast, stiegen in einen Speeder und flogen zu dem Raumschiff, welches auf sie wartete. Satine sah, wie Maul-treue Truppen mit anderen Death-Watch-Leuten und Rebellen kämpften. Niemand beachtete die beiden Fliehenden. Niemand verfolgte sie.

Savage stutzte, als er Dookus Solargleiter der Punworcca16-Klasse auf dem Deck des Raumhafens von Sundari vorfand.

„Mutter Talzin hat ihn von Dathomir mitgebracht", erklärte Satine. „Sie hat gesagt, du wärest damit vor einem Jahr von Dookus Kommandoschiff geflohen."

„Das ist gut. Wo fliegen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Savage.

„In die Wolkenstadt nach Bespin", erwiderte Satine, während Savage die Triebwerke startete.

„Was wollen wir dort?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ein neues Leben anfangen", erwiderte sie. „Du könntest dort als Wächter in der Tibanna-Gasfabrik arbeiten, während ich mir einen Job in der Verwaltung suchen werde", erklärte sie.

„Du gibst dein altes Leben als Herzogin einfach so auf?", wunderte sich Savage.

„Es war Korkie, mein eigener Neffe. Er hat mir vor vier Tagen die Info über einen bevorstehenden Angriff Mauls auf unabhängige Systeme gegeben. Und dann habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Mauls Meister hierhergekommen ist, um Euch Zwei zu stellen. Dein Bruder hatte recht gehabt. Und ich habe Euch misstraut. Das will ich wiedergutmachen. Was habe ich davon, als Herzogin mit guten Absichten über mein Volk zu herrschen, wenn mein Volk mir nicht hilft, wenn ich es brauche? Und mein eigener Neffe zusammen mit meiner Schwester undurchsichtige Pläne schmiedet? Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich will jetzt nur noch glücklich sein – mit dir, Savage", erklärte Satine feierlich.

Savage traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nicht genug damit, daß Satine jetzt mit _ihm_ abgehauen war, anstatt mit ihrem geliebten Jedi-Ritter zu verduften, kehrte sie jetzt auch noch ihrem Heimatplaneten den Rücken, auf dem sie zugegebenermaßen ziemlich glücklos agiert hatte. Und all dies, um mit ihm zusammenzusein. Das war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ein letzter Zweifel blieb in dem Nachtbruder bestehen.

„Was ist mit Kenobi? Du hast vorhin im Thronsaal gesagt, du hättest ihn immer geliebt und würdest ihn immer lieben."

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich ein Talent dafür, mir Männer auszusuchen, die unerreichbar sind", begann sie zu erzählen. „Wahr ist, daß ich Obi-Wan ganze drei Mal in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Das erste Mal war vor fünfzehn Jahren. Da war ich gerademal sechzehn Jahre alt. Obi-Wan war damals noch der Padawan von Qui-Gon Jinn gewesen. Die Beiden wurden nach Mandalore entsandt, weil ein Informant den Jedi mitgeteilt hatte, daß ein gewisser mandalorianischer militärischer Ausbilder namens Meltch Krakko Kontakt zu einem Sith-Lord hätte, den die Jedi fangen wollten. Aber dieser Meltch Krakko war bereits tot, wie die Jedi später herausgefunden haben. Ich war damals noch Kronprinzessin. Später vor zwei Jahren hat Obi-Wan dann die Machenschaften Pre Vizslas auf Concordia aufgedeckt, welche zum Attentat auf mich auf Coruscant geführt hatten. Und das dritte Mal kennst du selbst.

Sag mir, Savage: Ist das eine Basis, auf der eine glückliche Beziehung aufgebaut werden kann? Ihm war der Orden immer wichtiger als alles andere. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über einer Illusion hinterher geträumt. Aber du bist real, Savage. Vor allem jetzt", setzte sie lächelnd hinzu und betastete seine Oberarme, die jetzt wieder beide in Normalgröße aus Fleisch und Blut waren und keine Krallen mehr hatten.

„Hat dich Mutter Talzin vor dem Tod gerettet?", fragte Savage.

„Ja. Und sie hat dir deinen Arm zurückgegeben", erwiderte sie.

„Dann könnte sie doch auch Maul …"

„Bitte rede jetzt nicht von ihm, Savage. Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er ist jetzt wieder in Sidious' Gewalt und selbst Mutter Talzin kann momentan nichts gegen ihn ausrichten", sagte sei traurig.

‚ _Aber ich muß ihm helfen! Er ist mein Bruder!'_ , schrie es in Savage. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht. Stattdessen nahm er sie in seine Arme und küßte sie, während sie durch den Hyperraum düsten und sich Bespin näherten. Wenn Satine so konsequent jegliche Bindung zu den Ihren kappte, um endlich glücklich zu sein, dann wollte er das jetzt auch tun. Er fühlte, daß es sonst keine Chance für sie als Paar gäbe. Er hatte lange genug nur für Andere gelebt und gekämpft. Genauso wie Satine. Das sollte nun anders werden.

Alles um sie herum war luftig und weiß, als sie den Solarsegler und kurze Zeit später den Raumhafen der Wolkenstadt verließen. Direkt auf dem Gasriesen Bespin war ein menschliches Leben unmöglich. Aber hier, 150-180 Standardkilometer unter dem Orbit von Bespin, war die Beschaffenheit des Gasgemisches der Stratosphäre des Planeten genau richtig. Sie fuhren mit einem Speeder durch die Flugschneisen zwischen den kühnen architektonischen Wunderbauten der Wolkenstadt, um schließlich zu einer großen Villa zu gelangen.

„Hier ist der Sitz von „Calrissian Gas Corporation", erklärte Satine. „Hier können wir beide Arbeit finden."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da kam ihnen eine Prozession entgegen, angeführt von einem dunkelhäutigen Mann mit schwarzen Kräusellöckchen und fröhlichen braunen Augen. Neben ihm lief ein kleiner Junge, der wohl eine getreue Kopie seines Vaters war, auch was seine Kleidung betraf. Savage fiel dabei besonders der dunkelbraune Umhang des dunklen Mannes auf, welcher von einer Kettenspange mit zwei runden Enden zusammengehalten wurde und ihn fatal an Count Dooku erinnerte. Er legte skeptisch seine Stirn in Falten.

„Ich bin Lindo Calrissian, der Chef von Calrissian Gas. Und das ist mein Sohn Lando", stellte sich der Anführer der Gruppe vor. „Sie sind neu hier in der Stadt und scheint Arbeit zu brauchen. Sie kann ich als Leibwächter gut gebrauchen", sagte er zu Savage.

„Und Sie", er wies auf Satine, „sehen sehr repräsentativ aus. Sie werden in unsere Verwaltung eingearbeitet werden und wenn Sie sich gut machen, können Sie uns schon bald bei unseren Handelsmissionen auf andere Planeten begleiten", erklärte Lindo Calrissian mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Oh, gehen solche Einstellungsgespräche hier immer so schnell?", wunderte sich Satine.

„Ich sehe auf den ersten Blick, wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht", erklärte Lindo Calrissian selbstsicher. Damit war ihre Arbeitssuche beendet.

Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden, dann hatten die Zwei auch ein Haus gefunden, in welchem sie leben wollten. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke und auf dem Dach eine große, mit Bögen überwölbte Terrasse, auf welcher man die rosa-violetten Sonnenuntergänge auf Bespin wunderbar verfolgen konnte.

„Das ist wunderschön. Warum bin ich nicht schon eher hierhergekommen", sagte Satine mit einem Seufzer.

„Weil ich zu jener Zeit noch nicht auf Mandalore war", erwiderte Savage lächelnd, zog sie ins Schlafzimmer und sie legten sich gemeinsam auf das Bett.

„Wir müssen vom Vermieter noch die Schlüssel bekommen", erinnerte ihn Satine. Also standen sie wieder vom Bett auf und gingen in den Eingangsraum, wo der Vermieter die ganze Viertelstunde geduldig auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte.

„Ich muß Ihnen noch den Keller zeigen", sagte er schließlich und brachte sie eine schmale Treppe herunter, die immer dunkler wurde, je mehr sie sich den beiden Kellertüren näherten. Die rechte davon war grau, die andere Linke hingegen war grellrot gestrichen und wies einige schwarze Muster auf. Savage mußte sofort an Maul denken. Wie es ihm wohl ging?

„Die werden wir umstreichen. Sie passt so gar nicht zum Rest des Hauses", schlug Satine im Hinblick auf die linke rote Tür vor.

„Zu gegebener Zeit", erwiderte Savage etwas unentschlossen.

„Die rechte graue Tür führt zum Keller und den Abstellräumen. Die linke jedoch dürfen Sie nicht öffnen", erklärte der Vermieter ernst.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Savage mißtrauisch.

„Es soll dort spuken. Es heißt, vor vielen vielen Jahren wurde hier ein einheimischer Ugnaught umgebracht, der erste Mieter dieses Hauses. Sein Mörder wurde nie gefaßt und seitdem soll der Geist dieses Ugnaughts hier herumspuken. Deshalb muß diese Tür stets verschlossen bleiben."

„Gut, wir nehmen das Haus", entschied Savage und Satine lächelte ihn an.

Nachdem der Vermieter gegangen war und ihnen die Schlüssel überlassen hatte, gingen sie wieder in die obere Etage ins Schlafzimmer, um sich dort von ihrer Flucht von Mandalore zu erholen. Und um sich zu lieben.

Obi-Wan hatte sich gerade leidlich von den Strapazen des Raumschiffabsturzes und der folgenden Stunde in Mauls Palast, der früher Satine gehört hatte, erholt. Zumindest, was seinen Körper anging. Aber in ihm tobte ein Sturm. Er mußte aus dieser Zelle raus. Aber wie, wenn er gefesselt am Boden lag und vor der Zelle vier durchtrainierte mandalorianische Krieger herumlungerten, bereit, ihn jederzeit mit Blastern oder anderen Waffen niederzustrecken, falls er es wagen sollte, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen?

Auf einmal sah er, wie seine Bewacher einer nach dem anderen von Blasterschüssen direkt in die T-Visiere ihrer Helme niedergestreckt wurden.

Dann sah er, wie sich aus der Gruppe der nun heranrückenden Mandalorianer eine mutmaßlich weibliche Gestalt löste. Die Gestalt öffnete mit Leichtigkeit seine Zellentür, befreite ihn von den Fesseln. Dann nahm sie ihren Helm ab und er sah eine Frau mit grünen Augen und kinnlangen roten Haaren vor sich.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt", sprach Obi-Wan sie förmlich, aber freundlich an. „Ihr seid …"

„… Bo Katan. Ich bin hier, um Euch zu retten. Mehr müßt Ihr nicht wissen", stellte sich die rothaarige Mandalorianerin schroff vor. Dann reichte sie Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert. Eine andere Frau von Bo Katans Nachteulen reichte ihm noch ein Jet-Pack und schon bald hatte der Jedi herausgefunden, wie man es benutzte, um mit seiner Befreierin und deren Begleitern durch die Lüfte Sundaris hin zum Raumhafen zu fliegen – weg von Maul und dessen Bruder – hin zur Freiheit.

Wie erwartet, wurden der Jedi und seine Helfer schon bald von Maul-treuen Soldaten verfolgt, welche sich, sobald Obi-Wan und seine Begleiter in die Nähe des Raumhafens gekommen waren, mit den Flüchtenden heftige Kämpfe lieferten.

„Maul muß Euren Tod wollen", konstatierte Bo Katan, während sie im Wechsel Blasterschüsse und Fußtritte an Mauls Truppen austeilte.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung", erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem bitter-nonchalanten Blick zurück, während er mit wirbelnden Bewegungen seines blauen Lichtschwertes die Blasterschüsse abwehrte, die von allen Seiten auf beide hereinprasselten. Endlich kam der für ihn bestimmte Gauntlet-Fighter auf die dafür vorgesehene Landeplattform herabgeschwebt.

Obi-Wan sah noch einmal seine Retterin an. Ihm war unwohl dabei, diese tapfere Frau inmitten des Kampfgetümmels zurückzulassen, nachdem er bereits Satine Maul und damit dem Tod überlassen mußte.

„Kehrt zu Eurer Republik zurück und erzählt dort, was hier geschehen ist", sagte sie beinahe kommandierend zu dem Jedi, der sie auf diese ihre Worte hin skeptisch anschaute.

„Aber dann wird die Republik Truppen nach Mandalore schicken und intervenieren", wandte Obi-Wan besorgt ein.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Bo Katan hart. „Aber Maul und Savage werden sterben. Aber wir werden überleben. Wir haben immer überlebt", erklärte sie siegessicher.

„Satine war Eure Schwester, nicht wahr? … Es tut mir leid", sagte Obi-Wan melancholisch und schaute ihr noch einmal in die grünen Augen, bevor er in den Gauntlet-Fighter sprang, den die Anführerin der Nachteulen für ihn bereitgestellt hatte.

Bo Katan sah ihm und dem davonfliegenden Raumschiff gedankenverloren hinterher. Ja, die Jedi oder die Klontruppen würden kommen, um Maul und Savage den Garaus zu machen. Und sie, Bo Katan und die anderen Mandalorianer, würden dafür sorgen, daß sie recht bald nach getaner Arbeit wieder abziehen würden.

Sie mußte sich eingestehen, daß ihr dieser Obi-Wan Kenobi eigentlich ganz gut gefiel. Wäre er bloß kein Jedi! Aber wahrscheinlich stand er sowieso eher auf blauäugige Frauen so wie ihre nun tote Schwester Satine … Oder aber wie diese Asajj Ventress, die sogar noch zwei Lichtschwerter besaß, die Macht einsetzen konnte – und obendrein noch lebte! Bo Katan verzog ihren Mund bei diesem Gedanken. Dann stieß sie wieder zu ihren Begleitern, um sich der heftigen Angriffe der Maul-Anhänger zu erwehren.


	8. Handelsmission nach Stygeon Prime

Satine und Savage genossen das Leben in der Wolkenstadt. An dem Tag, an welchem Savage sein erstes Gehalt von „Calrissian Gas" bekam, führte er Satine in ein Restaurant aus, welches im Zentrum der Wolkenstadt lag. Ein Servicedroide kam mehrere Male angerollt, um die Bestellung des Paares aufzunehmen, was Savage nervte. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Aufenthalt in jener Cantina auf dem Planeten Stobar vor einem Jahr, wo er wegen genauso einer in seinen Augen aufdringlichen Bedienung in seiner Unbeherrschtheit einen Tumult verursacht hatte, der womöglich die Jedi hätte anlocken können. Aber nun redete Satine mit dem beharrlichen blechernen Gesellen, während Savage bereits den Reiseplan Satines für die kommende Woche studierte.

Vielleicht könnte er sie auf der Reise nach Stygeon Prime begleiten. Stygeon Prime war ein ziemlich schwach besiedelter Planet, wenn man mal vom riesigen Gefängniskomplex absah, dessen Leitung sich gerade nach einem neuen Gaslieferanten umsah, um die Heizungs- und Energieanlagen des festungsartigen Gefängnisses kostengünstig mit gutem Treibstoff zu befüllen. Endlich war der Service-Droide endgültig verschwunden, bevor das Essen kommen würde. Savage war Satine spontan dankbar dafür, daß sie das Bestellen übernommen hatte. Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sie selig an.

Auf einmal horchte Savage auf.

„Ein Machtbenutzer ist hier vor der Tür, den ich kenne", sagte er besorgt zu Satine.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Satine besorgt.

„Anakin Skywalker", zischte Savage.

„Ruhig, Savage. Hat er dich je so gesehen, wie du jetzt aussiehst?"

„Du hast Recht, Liebste. Also werde ich jetzt schleunigst meine Machtpräsenz verbergen."

„Mich hat er vor zwei Jahren aus der Geiselnahme durch den Senator meines eigenen Planeten befreit. Aber ich werde einfach so tun, als wäre ich jemand anderes. Wer würde schon vermuten, mich nach Mauls Tat hier mit jemandem wie dir zu sehen?", versuchte Satine, Savage zu beruhigen und nahm seine Hand.

‚ _Eine Frau wie sie und ein Typ wie ich?'_ Auf einmal hatte diese stille Frage, die er sich früher vor Satines Gefängniszelle in Sundari gestellt hatte, einen vollkommen anderen Beigeschmack bekommen. Savage wußte noch nicht, ob ihm diese neue Bedeutung ihrer Worte gefiel.

Anakin Skywalker ging durch die Reihen der Tische, als würde er etwas suchen. Als er zum Tisch von Satine und Savage kam, schenkte er dem Nachtbruder einen neugierigen Blick.

„Sie sehen einem Nachtbruder ähnlich, den ich gekannt habe. Ich dachte, Savage wäre tot", wunderte sich der Jedi-Meister.

„Ich kenne keinen Savage", erwiderte dieser.

„Und diesmal ohne Eure Padawan?", fragte nun Satine mit verstellter Stimme, geradeso, als hätte sie ihre frühere Freundin Ahsoka Tano noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Sie hat den Orden verlassen", war die schroffe Antwort des Jedi.

Savage konnte Anakins unterdrückten Zorn bei dieser Antwort fühlen.

„Und Sie sehen aus wie die Herzogin Satine Kryze von Mandalore", merkte Anakin weiter an.

„Ja, das haben mir bereits einige Leute gesagt", erwiderte Satine.

Anakin hatte nun genug von dieser Art Konversation und ging weiter.

Savage hätte Anakin gerne noch nach dem Ziel seiner Mission auf Bespin gefragt. Aber er wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit des sogenannten Auserwählten erregen, als er sowieso schon in diesem Jahr auf sich gezogen hatte. Nachdem der Jedi das Lokal verlassen hatte, atmeten sowohl Satine als auch Savage erleichtert auf. Dann lächelten sie einander verschwörerisch zu.

Es war schon spät geworden und Savage und Satine waren froh, endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Viele Gedanken flogen noch in seinem Kopf herum. Die Handelsmission auf Stygeon Prime würde ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte von „Calrissian Gas", werden. Dafür würde auch Satine sorgen. Und sie hatte ihm eröffnet, daß er sie begleiten durfte. Darauf freute sich Savage bereits.

Der Flug nach Stygeon Prime verlief zunächst ohne Zwischenfälle. Bis dieses kreisförmige Raumschiff, welches wie eine große flache Scheibe aussah, an Lindo Calrissians vornehmes Raumschiff andockte und sie einfach mit einem Traktorstrahl ins Innere der Scheibe zog. Savage wußte, daß es sich bei diesen scheibenförmigen Raumschiffen um die Transportgefährte der Piraten von Florrum handelte. Hondo Ohnaka legte großen Wert darauf, viel Beute in seinen Raumschiffen transportieren zu können. Und was war da effizienter als eine Kreisform?

Die Landung auf Florrum war unsanft. Alle wurden aus dem Raumschiff gezerrt und mußten sich von den Piraten einer Leibesvisitation unterziehen lassen.

„Leider habe ich nur meine Mini-Deaktivator-Pistole dabei", flüsterte Satine Savage zu, während dieser die Weequay-Piraten böse und grimmig anschaute. Auf einmal sah er Maul. Sein Bruder war also wieder frei!

Maul machte kurzen Prozess mit den Piraten. Ein Weequay nach dem anderen fiel seiner roten Klinge zum Opfer. Wo hatte Maul nur sein schwarzes Lichtschwert gelassen? Und seine mandalorianische Kleidung? Und seine neuen humanoiden Beine? Dieser Maul hier jedoch hatte seine alten Droidenbeine wieder. Hatte Sidious ihm die neuen Beine weggenommen, um ihn zusätzlich zu demütigen?

Savage verpasste dem Weequay, der gerade dabei war, Satine zu befummeln, einen brutalen Kinnhaken, daß er benommen nach hinten auf den Boden knallte, dann nahm er Satine bei der Hand und lief mit ihr zu Maul. Da sah er die beiden Jedi auf sich zukommen.

„Versteck dich hinter diesem Felsen!", wies er Satine an, was diese tat. Er sah, wie Maul sich heftig mit Obi-Wan Kenobi duellierte, während diese blauäugige Tolothianerin mit den weißen Kopftentakeln auf ihn zukam. Sofort aktivierte er sein Doppellichtschwert und attackierte sie. Sie war schwächer als er, das merkte Savage sofort. Er zertrampelte einen Wellblech-Unterstellplatz, woraufhin die Jedi ihn entsetzt ansah. Dann warf er sie mithilfe der Macht gegen den Felsen, hinter dem er Satine wußte. Er wollte gerade seine nun viel zu kleinen Hörner senken, um die Jedi endgültig zu erledigen, da streckte Adi Gallia plötzlich die Hände vor. Eine unsichtbare Machtwelle hielt ihn zurück und ließ ihn eine Weile gebeugt in der Luft hängen, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Widersacherin ansah.

„So muß es nicht enden, Savage", sagte Adi Gallia sanft und ihre großen himmelblauen Augen schauten ihn verheißungsvoll an.

„Was soll das?", zischte er sie an.

„Laß uns irgendwo hingehen, Savage. Irgendwohin, wo uns weder die Jedi noch die Sith finden", flehte sie ihn an.

„Ich werde Satine und meinen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen!", fuhr er sie an.

„Maul? Der ist doch mit Obi-Wan beschäftigt. Findest du nicht, daß die Beiden ein nettes Pärchen sind?", fragte ihn Adi Gallia kichernd und ihre blauen Augen sprühten Funken bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Hör nicht auf sie, Savage! Das ist eine Falle!", hörte er plötzlich Maul in seine Richtung rufen.

„Siehst du? Er ist eifersüchtig!", erklärte Adi Gallia und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte Savage einen heftigen Schmerz an seiner linken Schulter. Der andere Jedi hatte ihm seinen Arm genommen!

„Du miese Jedi-Schlampe! Dafür wirst du büßen!", herrschte er sie an.

„Laß sie, wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen hier weg!", hörte er wieder Maul in seine Richtung rufen.

„Warte, ich muß zuerst Satine holen", rief Savage zurück.

„Was?", brüllte Maul verständnislos.

Savage beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern lief hinter den Felsen, um ihn leer vorzufinden. Dann sah er Satine. Sie war etwas weiter weg vom Felsen. Obi-Wan hatte sie an der Hand genommen und lief mit ihr zu seinem Schiff, während Maul nun Adi Gallia attackierte. Savage wollte Satine und dem Jedi nachsetzen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren seine Beine wie Watte. Ob das an dem abgeschlagenen Arm lag? Er schaute zu Maul, der Adi Gallia mittlerweile mit seinem roten Lichtschwert durchbohrt hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. Dann wurde Mauls linkes künstliches Bein von einem Blasterschuß der Piraten getroffen.

„Savage!", hörte er Maul rufen, der ihn entsetzt und betroffen anschaute ob dieses Verlustes. Dann erwachte er schweißgebadet. Satine lag friedlich schlafend im blendendweißen Schlafzimmer ihres Hauses in der Wolkenstadt neben ihm. Der Macht sei Dank war das alles nur ein wilder Traum gewesen. Hier gab es keine Piraten, keine Klonkriege. Wie es Maul wohl gehen würde?

Das Raumschiff „Gasolina", in welchem Lindo Calrissian mit seinem handverlesenen Gefolge nach Stygeon Prime reiste, war ein Luxusshuttle der SoroSuub-Klasse. Es gab eine kleine Bar, an welcher Getränke und Speisen gereicht wurden und jede Kabine war mit einem Holo-Vid-Bildschirm und einem bequemen großen Wasserbett ausgestattet. Als die „Gasolina" den Hyperraum verließ, waren alle beeindruckt von der schnee- und eisbedeckten Kugel des Planeten Stygeon Prime. Das burgähnliche Gefängnis mit dem markanten Turm, welches das Ziel der Handelsmission war, verfügte auf seinem Dach über eine große Landeplattform für Raumschiffe. Die „Gasolina" landete genau neben dem imposanten Turmkomplex, aus welchem jetzt der Gefängnisleiter kam, um die Delegation von Bespin zu begrüßen.

Als Savage neben Lindo Calrissian, der wie am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft seinen dunkelbraunen Umhang mit der Spange wie Dooku trug, die Einstiegsrampe hinunterschritt, spürte er eine vertraute Präsenz. Maul war hier! Hatten sie ihn ins Gefängnis geworfen? Gleich darauf fühlte er eine weitere Präsenz. Diese Präsenz kannte er ebenfalls. Und sie fühlte sich nicht gut an! Der Gefängnisleiter, ein älterer Mensch mit grauen, streng nach hinten gekämmten Haaren, führte nun die Delegation durch das Gefängnis. Savage sah durch die vergitterten Transparistahlscheiben riesige weißfellige Togorianer, Menschen, Baragwins und Nautolaner, die hier Jahre ihres Lebens in Gefangenschaft fristeten – für was auch immer. Je mehr sie sich der Ebene Sieben näherten, desto stärker wurde Mauls Präsenz. Schließlich stand Savage vor dem Fenster, hinter welchem er tatsächlich die rote Silhouette seines Bruders sah.

„Sie sehen hier unseren derzeit prominentesten Gefangenen – den berüchtigten Sith-Lord Darth Maul, der auf Mandalore die Herzogin Satine umgebracht hat und überhaupt ein ziemlich übelbeleumdeter und vor allem ein sehr gefährlicher Bursche ist. Momentan ist er der einzige Machtnutzer, der hier einsitzt. Aber glaubt mir, Herrschaften – es werden bald noch weitere folgen!", setzte der Gefängnisdirektor drohend hinzu.

Maul fuhr bei diesen Worten des Direktors auf einmal herum und schaute durch das Fenster, ohne jedoch einen Schritt zur Zellentür hin zu machen. Seine gelben leuchtenden Augen bohrten sich mit einer Intensität in die von Savage, daß ihm heiß wurde. Eindringlich war der Blick seines Bruders. Maul brauchte seine Hilfe! Aber Savage war lediglich hier, um Lindo Calrissians persönliche Unversehrtheit und dessen Leben zu gewährleisten! Er schämte sich. Satine zog ihn an seiner Hand von der Zelle weg, bevor Savages Verhalten von den Umstehenden als auffällig erkannt werden konnte.

Die Verhandlungen selbst waren schnell über die Bühne gebracht. Nachdem der Vertrag unterzeichnet worden war, ging die Delegation gemessenen Schrittes zurück zur Landeplattform auf der Vierten Ebene. Gerade hatte sich die Einstiegsrampe geöffnet, da spürte Savage die andere unangenehme Präsenz direkt hinter sich. Instinktiv drehte er sich um und sah zu seinem Schrecken Count Dooku direkt hinter sich stehen. Lindo Calrissian stand neben ihm und nun sah Savage, daß die beiden Männer beinahe identische Umhänge trugen, nur, daß Count Dookus Spange über der Brust argentumfarben war, während die seines Bosses aurodiumfarben glänzte.

„Mein junger Freund, du hast dich verändert", begann Count Dooku in jovialem Tonfall die Konversation, die Savage niemals hatte führen wollen.

„Was wollt Ihr, Count?", fragte Savage reserviert.

„Nichts von dir, mein ehemaliger Schüler. Du hast immer nur getan, was man von dir verlangt hat und bist jetzt in deiner neuen oder alten Gestalt für mich weder von Nutzen, noch kannst du mir in irgendeiner Art schaden. Aber sie hier …", er wies auf Satine, „… wird mein Leben auf Schloß Serenno in Zukunft enorm bereichern", erklärte Dooku mit tönender Stimme.

„Satine ist meine Verlobte. Wieso kommt Ihr damit erst jetzt? Ihr hättet sie schon viel früher fragen können", erwiderte Savage zornig.

„Satine hat sich immer geweigert, mit der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie war schon immer sehr stur, weißt du?", führte Dooku aus, ohne Satine direkt anzusprechen, was Savage negativ auffiel.

„Und genau das gefällt mir!", setzte Dooku hinzu und ließ ein tiefes teuflisches Lachen vernehmen.

„Ihr habt damals zusammen mit der Death Watch das Attentat auf Coruscant auf mich verübt! Meinen eigenen Senator gegen mich aufgehetzt! Ist das Eure Art, mir Eure Zuneigung anzutragen, Count?!", rief Satine laut und empört, so daß es alle Umstehenden hören konnten.

„Und Ihr habt immer noch Euer feuriges Temperament. Genauso wie mein ehemaliger Schüler", konstatierte Dooku und strich sich wohlig über seinen perfekt getrimmten Bart. „Welch ein Jammer, solch ein perfektes Paar nun auseinanderzureißen", fügte er mit gespieltem Bedauern garniert mit einem gehörigen Schuß Zynismus hinzu.

„Aber sie ist Eure Angestellte", wandte sich Savage verzweifelt an Lindo Calrissian, obwohl er nicht wirklich glaubte, daß dies noch irgendetwas an seinem oder an Satines Schicksal ändern könnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Savage. Das Opfer von Satine ist für mich der einzige Weg, Bespin und „Calrissian Gas" aus den Klonkriegen herauszuhalten und zu verhindern, daß Grievous und seine Klappergestelle unsere Idylle in der Wolkenstadt besetzen und verwüsten", erklärte der große dunkelhäutige Mann mit dünner tonloser Stimme.

„Und Ihr habt einen überaus lukrativen Vertrag über die beständige Lieferung von Tibanna-Gas nach Stygeon Prime in der Tasche", ergänzte Dooku mit einem abgefeimten Lächeln.

Savage schaute an sich herunter. Er hatte kein Lichtschwert mehr. Das hatte er im Thronsaal auf Mandalore zurückgelassen. Er hatte nur noch die Macht, um Dooku herauszufordern. Ja, er könnte …

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, mein ehemaliger Schüler!", donnerte Dooku arrogant. Dann steckte er seine Hände vor und ließ Machtblitze auf Savage herabregnen. Savage ging zu Boden, während alle Umstehenden entsetzt diese Demonstration der Macht des Sith-Lords begafften.

Savage sah durch die blauen Blitze hindurch Satine an. Sie hatte wieder diesen gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck, welchen Savage bereits von Mandalore kannte, als sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, wer ihr die Informationen über den Angriff Mauls auf andere Systeme gegeben hatte. Jetzt jedoch waren ihre blauen Augen leer und bar jeder Hoffnung. Er wünschte, sie würde irgendetwas sagen. Aber Satine schaute nur starr Dooku an und sagte nichts. So wie er damals vor ihrer Zelle, später im Thronsaal, zu ihrem damals beschlossen scheinenden Schicksal geschwiegen hatte.

„Ihr habt nur eine Option, Euren Verlobten zu retten, Satine", dröhnte ihm Dookus Stimme in den Ohren. „Entweder Ihr entsagt hier offiziell Eures Verlobten und gelobt, mit mir zu kommen, oder aber Savage wird sterben. Und diesmal endgültig", fügte Dooku mit rauer Schärfe in der Stimme hinzu.

„Laßt ihn, ich komme mit Euch", hörte Savage Satines gequälte Stimme und seine graugrünen Augen füllten sich mit Entsetzen. Sofort hörte Dooku mit dem Machtblitzgewitter auf.

„Eine weise Entscheidung, Satine", lobte Dooku selbstgefällig seine neueste Beute.

Satine kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Sie beugte sich zu dem am Boden liegenden Savage, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre schlanken Hände und schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck unendlicher Liebe und Trauer an.

„Ich liebe dich Savage. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich tue das nur für dich", hörte Savage Satines gebrochene Stimme. Er schaute noch einmal in ihre Augen, dann ließ ihn Satine wieder los, stand auf und ging gemessenen Schrittes zu Dooku, stellte sich an dessen Seite und bot ihm ihren Arm dar, sich bei ihm unterhakend.

Stolz ließ Count Dooku ob dieser Unterwerfungsgeste der Herzogin ihm gegenüber seinen Blick über die übrigen Anwesenden schweifen.

„Jetzt, da Herzogin Satine ganz offiziell von Darth Maul getötet wurde, wird niemand mehr nach ihr fragen. Und ich kann ihre elegante und kultivierte Präsenz auf Schloß Serenno genießen, solange es mir gefällt", beendete Dooku seine Erklärung in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen und Satine ging mit ihm, ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen. Savage wurde elend. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle.

Widerstrebend ging Savage hinter seinem Chef zur „Gasolina" zurück. Wohin hätte er auch sonst gehen können in dieser unwirtlichen Schneewüste? Er spürte noch einmal die Präsenz seines Bruders im Gefängnis, dann schritt er über die Einstiegsrampe zurück ins Schiff. Er schaute zum Fenster des Raumschiffes hinaus, nur um zu sehen, wie Satine an der Seite Dookus zu dessen Solargleiter schritt.

In diesem Moment realisierte Savage, daß er alles verloren hatte. Er fühlte eine unerträgliche Leere in sich aufsteigen. Er fühlte sich nutzlos, unfähig wie er war, seinen Bruder oder Satine aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien.


	9. Die rote Tür

Während des gesamten Rückfluges nach Bespin in die Wolkenstadt saß Savage regungslos auf einem Stuhl und sprach mit niemandem auch nur ein Wort. Er überlegte, ob er spontan bei „Calrissian Gas" kündigen sollte, entschied sich jedoch, damit bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, wenn er einen Plan für seine Zukunft ohne Satine geschmiedet hätte.

Aber Savage fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Dieses Bett war ohne Satine fürchterlich kalt und unbequem. Seine Weichheit hatte sich nun in Wabbeligkeit verwandelt, seine Kuscheligkeit in eine geradezu widerwärtige Schleimigkeit. Plötzlich hörte er Mauls Stimme.

„Savage!", hörte er ihn besorgt und bestürzt rufen.

Genauso wie im Thronsaal, nachdem Darth Sidious seine beiden Lichtschwerter in seiner Brust versenkt hatte. Savage schreckte hoch, während die weiße Bettdecke dabei sanft um ihn herum raschelte. Das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Wirklich nur ein Traum? Er war gerade wieder am Wegdämmern, da hörte er es erneut:

„Savage!"

Er stand auf. Jetzt konnte er Mauls Präsenz deutlich fühlen. Er ging eine Weile witternd im Zimmer umher. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass sich gleich etwas sehr bedeutsames in seinem Leben ereignen würde, wenn nicht gar etwas furchtbares. Wieder einmal. Dabei hatte er doch die Wahl: Er könnte sich jetzt einfach wieder hinlegen und darauf hoffen, endlich einzuschlafen. Die Präsenz und das Rufen seines Bruders waren bestimmt nur Einbildung. Maul konnte gar nicht hier sein. Ein weiterer schlechter Traum?

Wenn er sich jetzt einfach wieder hinlegen würde, bestünde zumindest der Hauch einer Chance, am nächsten Morgen aus diesem Traum zu erwachen. Unbeschadet! Und dann würde er neue Pläne schmieden, so wie er es sich heute vorgenommen hatte. Am besten wäre freilich, Satine würde an jenem nächsten Morgen wieder neben ihm im Bett liegen, so wie sie es an diesem, in weiter Vergangenheit scheinenden Morgen bereits getan hatte. Er könnte weiterhin Hoffnung hegen, zumindest bis morgen. Und noch etwas Schlaf finden. Ruhe, die er dringend brauchte.

Aber was, wenn Maul ihn jetzt brauchte? Genau jetzt?!

Savage ging auf die Dachterrasse, um noch einmal den Sternenhimmel von Bespins Nacht zu genießen. Er erschien ihm diesmal besonders ruhig und samtig. Viel schöner noch als in den vielen vorangegangenen Nächten, die er mit Satine hier verbracht hatte – den Sternenhimmel betrachtend, sie dabei küssend. Aber dieser erhabene majestätische Sternenhimmel Bespins war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm und seiner inneren Verfassung jetzt. In ihm brodelte es. Und Maul hatte ihn gerufen. Schon zweimal!

Mit einem unwirschen Ruck wandte er sich vom Sternenhimmel ab und der Terrassentür zu. Zügig und ohne weitere Verzögerung folgte Savage Opress nun der Präsenz seines Bruders durch das Dunkel des Hauses – wie ein verlassener Canide, der dem Geruch seines Herrchens hinterherschnüffelt. Die Spur von Mauls Präsenz führte ihn von der zweiten obersten Etage über die erste, dann weiter ins Erdgeschoß und von dort zur Kellertreppe. Als er vor den beiden Kellertüren stand, hielt er einen Moment lang inne. Er schaute zuerst nach rechts zur grauen Tür - er fühlte nichts. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach links zur grellrot angemalten Tür mit den schwarzen Mustern. Hinter dieser Tür konnte er deutlich Mauls Präsenz wabern fühlen.

Instinktiv streckte er seine Hand nach der Türklinke aus. Ein paar Millimeter trennten seine gelbe Hand noch von dieser Klinke. Savage hielt erneut inne. Er zögerte. Der Vermieter hatte es verboten! Was, wenn dieser gespenstische Ugnaught da wirklich herumspuken würde? Was, wenn er Maul etwas antun würde! Die rote Tür mit den schwarzen Mustern leuchtete ihn in der Dunkelheit an. Offenbar war dieses Rot eine fluoreszierende Farbe, dazu angetan, Besucher in der Dunkelheit zu leiten. Zu was und zu wem?

Kurz entschlossen entriegelte Savage die rote Tür. Ein unerwarteter Sog zog ihn ins Innere des kalten feuchten Raumes dahinter. Plötzlich fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und er fand sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit wieder. Ein gemeines dreckiges Lachen ertönte über ihm. Savage kannte dieses Lachen. Es war das Lachen von Asajj Ventress, als ihre an einer langen Kette befestigte Sichelklinge auf Dathomir einen der Nachtbrüder getötet hatte, die angetreten waren, im Test den Besten unter ihnen zu ermitteln, dessen Schicksal es war, der verfluchten Nachtschwester zu folgen. Es war dasselbe fiese Lachen, welches er im Mülltanker auf Raydonia gehört hatte, nachdem er und sein Bruder auf der unteren Ebene des Mülltankers Kenobi bewusstlos geschlagen hatten.

„Zeigt Euch!", verlangte Savage jetzt wie damals von Dooku ehemaliger Schülerin. Aber Asajj Ventress zeigte sich nicht. Wenigstens lachte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und wiesen ihm den Weg. Er versuchte, die Tür wieder zu öffnen – um sich eines Ausweges zu vergewissern. Aber die auch auf der anderen Seite rot gestrichene Tür war wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht verriegelt. Verzweifelt versuchte er immer wieder, sie zu öffnen, so daß ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn lief. Aber die Tür blieb zu! Savage holte tief Luft und sah sich um. Er sah einen Gang, welcher von der Tür weg führte. Er lief diesen Gang einige dutzend Meter entlang, dann machte der Gang eine Biegung nach rechts.

Kaum, daß Savage die Biegung genommen hatte, hielt er erstarrt inne. Hinter dieser Biegung sah er plötzlich Feral auf dem Boden liegen. Der Hals seines anderen, orangenen Bruders war unnatürlich gebogen, seine ebenfalls orangenen Augen, die ihn sonst immer so lebendig und temperamentvoll angefunkelt hatten, waren nun starr und leblos nach oben verdreht. Wie nach einem plötzlichen Genickbruch üblich. Savage ging zu ihm, berührte ihn. Ferals Körper war kalt und starr. Ihn schauderte. [style type="italic"]Er[/style] hatte das getan! Weil Ventress es vor einem Jahr als letzte der vielen Prüfungen befohlen hatte! Dooku hatte Recht. Er, Savage Opress, tat immer, was man von ihm verlangte.

Er wandte den Blick von seinem toten Bruder ab und schaute sich um. Überall im Kellergewölbe hingen graue Gespinste in den Ecken. Einige graue und braune Kanister standen an den Wänden. Savage wollte nicht wissen, was sich in ihnen befinden mochte. Er hatte jetzt nur eine Mission! Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Der Gang machte immer neue Biegungen, wand sich dabei immer weiter in die Tiefe – mal in schiefen Ebenen und Kurven, mal gar vermittels langer Treppen. Gerade hatte er eine dieser Treppen nach unten hinter sich gebracht, um gleich dahinter eine weitere Biegung nach rechts vor sich zu sehen. Es wurde kälter, aber Savage wußte, daß er auf dem richtigen Weg war, denn die Präsenz seines Bruders wurde mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, immer deutlicher. Da hörte er wieder Mauls Stimme.

„Bruder!", rief Maul mit gepeinigter gebrochener Stimme.

Savage beschleunigte seine Schritte. Immer schneller lief er den dunklen Gang entlang, immer Mauls Stimme hinterher.

„Von weit weit oben … dein Fall ist tief … klein wird sein … was einst war groß", hörte er Mauls Singsangstimme – genau wie damals, als er den völlig umnachteten spinnenbebeinten Maul vor einem Jahr vom Müllplaneten Lotho Minor weggeholt hatte. Sein neugefundener Bruder hatte eingesperrt im hinteren Teil des Mülltankers allerlei seltsames Zeug gemurmelt, gebrüllt oder einfach nur gebrabbelt.

Auf einmal fühlte Savage, wie er von hinten gepackt wurde. Seine grau-grünen, in der Dunkelheit wie bei allen Zabraks leuchtenden Augen machten zwei rote mit Krallen versehene Hände aus, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen. Es waren genau die verwahrlosten Hände Mauls von Lotho Minor, mit denen dieser ihn damals in der Höhle auf dem Müllplaneten von hinten gepackt hatte.

Was hatte Sidious mit Maul gemacht?!

Savage wollte sich zu seinem in augenscheinlicher Pein befindlichen Bruder umdrehen, da fühlte er plötzlich eine weitere dunkle Präsenz. Und gleich darauf von hinten einen stechenden doppelten Schmerz in seiner Brust, wie er ihn schon einmal in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Darth Sidious war zurückgekommen, um sein Werk zu vollenden! Aber wo war Maul? Savage fühlte, wie die Luft erneut seinen zerfetzten Lungen entwich. Dann wurde er bewusstlos.

Als er wieder erwachte, fand er sich auf dem Boden des Thronsaals des herzoglichen Palastes von Sundari wieder. Er schaute um sich und sah seinen Bruder, der gebrochen und besiegt vor Darth Sidious auf dem Boden lag.

„Vergiß nie die erste und einzige Wahrheit der Sith – es sind immer nur Zwei. Und du wirst von heute an nicht mehr mein Schüler sein … Du wurdest ersetzt!" erklärte Sidious apodiktisch.

„Bitte … Habt Gnade", flehte Maul den älteren Sith an.

„Es gibt keine Gnade! Aber keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich habe andere Pläne mit dir", hörte Savage Sidious in einer geradezu unheimlichen Stimmlage deklamieren.

Nach diesen seinen Worten brach der Oberste Kanzler der Republik in ein diabolisches infernalisches Gelächter aus, welches Savage unangenehm in den Ohren gellte.

Auf einmal wurde es unnatürlich grell in Savages gerade erst an die Dunkelheit angepaßten Augen. Er sah, wie Machtblitze aus den Fingern von Darth Sidious auf seinen Bruder zuschossen. Er kannte das von Dooku. Aber Mauls kybernetischer Unterleib würde das nicht lange aushalten. Mauls Beine würden einen Kurzschluß bekommen! Er sah, wie sich der rote, schwarztätowierte Körper seines Bruders unter dem unablässigen Machtblitzgewitter von dessen ehemaligem Meister vor Schmerz wand und krümmte. Maul schrie nicht. Aber Savage konnte in seinen gelben Augen einen unaussprechlichen unerträglichen Schmerz sehen. Denselben Schmerz, den er in ihnen auf Lotho Minor gesehen hatte, als er Mauls das erste Mal ansichtig geworden war. Seines unbekannten Bruders, der ihn – nein, den _er_ nun wieder verlassen mußte!

Er konnte Maul nicht mehr helfen!

Savage spürte, wie die letzte Luft seinen Lungen entwich und das Leben zusammen mit dem grünen Ichor der Nachtschwestern aus seinem Körper strömte. Direkt in die Lebendige Macht hinein. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Würde er in jener anderen Welt Satine wiedersehen? Sie konnte noch nicht weit sein …die Stelle, die sie gesucht hatte …


	10. Restaurant-Besuch

Das Restaurant namens _„Schimmerseide"_ lag in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants. Obi-Wan hatte es nicht eilig, dorthin zu kommen. Jetzt, nachdem Satine tot war, fiel ihm vieles schwerer als früher. Er ertappte sich dabei, bestimmte Sachen auf ungebührlich lange Zeit hinauszuzögern, genauso wie den Gang zu diesem Treffen jetzt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg der Jedi-Meister die enge Wendeltreppe hinab, welche ihn in das Untergeschoß des _„Schimmerseide"_ führte. Dort gab es inmitten des großen Raumes eine kleine Bar, auf deren einem Hocker eine Frau saß, die er gut kannte.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht zu spät, meine Teuerste", begann Obi-Wan die Konversation mit Asajj Ventress, die ihn in einer Mischung aus Coolness und Erwartung ansah.

„Zu spät für was?", fragte die ehemalige Nachtschwester mit ihrer rauen kehligen Stimme zurück.

„Um endlich Count Dooku zu fangen. Ich bitte Euch hiermit ganz offiziell, mit dem Tempel in einer zeitlich begrenzten Operation zusammenzuarbeiten, bei welcher Dooku gefaßt und seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden kann. Dann seid Ihr frei und der Haftbefehl gegen Euch wird aufgehoben. Was meint Ihr?"

„Werdet Ihr bei dieser Operation mit dabei sein?", fragte Ventress zurück.

„Ist das eine bloße Frage oder eine Bedingung für Eure Zusage?" fragte nun Obi-Wan kokett zurück.

„Wenn Ihr so fragt, ja. Ich möchte, daß Ihr dabei seid", erwiderte sie und sah ihm in die Augen, woraufhin er sich sofort verlegen an den roten Bart faßte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wer alles an dieser geheimen Mission teilnehmen wird. Aber ich werde versuchen, dabei zu sein, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist", wand er sich.

„Habt Ihr Yoda auch vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt, als Ihr nach Mandalore gereist seid, um Herzogin Satine zu retten?", fragte Ventress forschend.

‚ _Eifersüchtig?'_ , lag es ihm auf der Zunge, dann wurde diese herausfordernde Bemerkung von einem anderen schwereren Gefühl überlagert, welches ihn jetzt bereits seit einer Woche im eisernen Griff hatte.

„Satine ist tot", gab Obi-Wan melancholisch zurück. „Ich verspreche Euch, daß Ihr nicht allein gegen Dooku kämpfen müßt, so wie ich vor einer Woche gezwungenermaßen allein auf Mandalore war", versprach er ihr.

„Ich _erwarte_ , daß Ihr mit mir kommt. Wenn nicht, dann ist dies das letzte Mal, daß wir uns auf diese Art hier treffen", drohte sie ihm.

„Dann habe ich also Eure Zusage", versuchte er sie festzunageln.

„Ich habe in jener Zeit sicherlich Verdienstausfall. Ich muß mein Raumschiff unterhalten", pokerte Ventress weiter.

„Credits spielen keine Rolle", erwiderte Obi-Wan.

„Zwei Headcrusher bitte auf Eis für mich und den Gentleman hier!", orderte Ventress zwei Drinks, ohne Obi-Wan vorher zu fragen, ob ihre Wahl ihm genehm war. In diesem Moment geschah etwas Interessantes auf dem großen Holo-Vid-Bildschirm, welcher die Gäste der Bar und des Restaurants beständig mit den neuesten Meldungen aus der Galaxis versorgte. Sowohl Ventress als auch Obi-Wan schwangen herum, als das Konterfei von General Grievous zu sehen war.

„Ich kann hiermit bestätigen, daß ich vorgestern die Hexe Talzin auf Dathomir mit zwei meiner Lichtschwerter durchbohrt und getötet habe … hahahaha!", brüstete sich der Durastahl-General mit seinem neuesten Sieg.

„Es tut mir leid für Euch. Ihr seid ja eine Nachtschwester, nicht wahr?", sagte Obi-Wan mitfühlend.

„Das ist schon so lange her, daß ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern kann", erwiderte Ventress cool.

Dann schaute sie von Obi-Wan weg zur Seite. Die Nachtschwestern hatten damals für sie gekämpft, sich gar dafür geopfert, damit Ventress, ihre einzige Hoffnung mit zwei Lichtschwertern, das Erbe der Nachtschwestern weiter tragen konnte. Und dann hatte Talzin sie einfach weggeschickt. Weil sie wußte, daß Grievous zurückkehren würde, um es zu vollenden? Aber Grievous als Sieger gegen Talzin? Selbst, wenn Grievous zusätzlich all seine Kampfdroiden auf Talzin gehetzt hätte, wäre die Oberste Nachtschwester in der Lage gewesen, sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu verflüchtigen.

‚ _Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht'_ , ging es Ventress durch den Kopf, welchen neuerdings eine braune Haarpracht zierte.

Hastig kippte sie das zylinderförmige eisgekühlte Glas mit dem violetten Inhalt hinunter. Obi-Wan tat es ihr gleich.

„Zumindest hat Grievous vor einer Woche endlich auch diese brutale, unbeherrschte Bestie Savage Opress getötet. Ich weiß ja, wie sehr dieses Biest Euch auf Raydonia zugesetzt hat", versuchte der Jedi-Meister erneut, von Ventress eine Art emotionaler Anteilnahme zu erhaschen.

Stattdessen brach Ventress in ein lautes, gemeines Gelächter aus.

„Das glaubt Ihr nicht im Ernst, Kenobi", meinte sie spöttisch, um sogleich weiterzulachen.

„Ich selbst habe Grievous damals auf Dathomir im Zweikampf besiegt. Dann hat er sein Versprechen, im Falle meines Sieges abzuziehen, gebrochen und seine Kampfdroiden auf mich und die anderen Schwestern gehetzt. Dieser Feigling könnte Savage niemals getötet haben. Zumindest nicht mit zwei Lichtschwertern Mann gegen Mann. Nein! Es war jemand anderes!", erklärte Ventress voll Abscheu.

„Aber er selbst hat das vor einer Woche im Holo-Net bestätigt", wunderte sich Obi-Wan.

„Grievous war es nicht. Er ist dazu nicht fähig!", beharrte Ventress auf ihrer Meinung.

„Wer sonst könnte Savage Opress getötet haben?", fragte Obi-Wan nun.

„Nicht Grievous und ganz bestimmt nicht Skywalkers kleine Padawan, die jetzt ziellos irgendwo herumläuft. Und sonst kenne ich niemanden mit zwei Lichtschwertern … zumindest niemanden, der noch lebt", erklärte Ventress.

„Außer Euch, Verehrteste", erwiderte Obi-Wan mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich bin doch nicht derart lebensmüde, allein nach Mandalore zu Savage und seinem Bruder zu gehen", erwiderte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Da gehe ich lieber mit Euch Dooku fangen", setzte sie mit einem süßlich-säuerlichen Lächeln hinzu.

„Welch netter Vergleich", entgegnete der Jedi-Meister etwas genant. „Aber ich nehme Euch beim Wort, meine Liebe", schob er leicht mahnend nach und machte sich daran, die Drinks zu bezahlen und zu gehen.

„Halt!", rief Ventress und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Was gibt es noch?", fragte Obi-Wan, während er fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern stärker zu pulsieren begann.

„Ich muß doch vor meiner endgültigen Zusage für diese Mission, Dooku zu fangen, noch testen, ob Ihr wirklich ein derart belastbarer Bündnispartner seid, so wie Ihr behauptet", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu.

„Was für eine Art Test meint Ihr, Verehrteste?"

„Ihr werdet jetzt noch zwei Drinks zu Euch nehmen und dann mieten wir uns hier ein Zimmer für die Nacht", schlug Ventress vor.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Liebe", erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem Augenzwinkern und setzte sich wieder zu ihr an die Bar.

Der Bar-Droide, der die Drinks mixte, war gerade mit einer Gruppe Weequays beschäftigt, die nun lautstark geistige Getränke orderten. Nur für einen kurzen Moment nestelte Ventress etwas nervös an den Griffen ihrer beiden Lichtschwerter.

„Eigentlich könnten wir die zwei Drinks vorher auch weglassen. Ich hab das Zimmer bereits gebucht", erklärte sie plötzlich, nahm den Jedi-Meister bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Treppe, die nach oben zu den Übernachtungszimmern führte, die an das Restaurant angeschlossen waren.

Obi-Wan fühlte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden, während er hinter Ventress die enge Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinaufstieg. Ihre Rückenansicht sah in der Tat einladend aus. Und sie hatte das Zimmer also bereits gebucht! Ohne ihm überhaupt irgendeine Wahl zu lassen. So wie sie einfach die Drinks für sich und ihn geordert hatte! Diese Frau nahm sich einfach, was sie wollte. Auf eine Art, die Obi-Wan unwiderstehlich fand. Und es gefiel ihm, bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen. Zumindest jetzt. Sobald sie ins Zimmer eingetreten waren, drückte Ventress ihn mit Ungestüm aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihn.

Er sah ihre stahlblauen Augen über seinem Gesicht und erschauerte wohlig. Diese Frau hier sah nicht nur unverschämt gut aus, hatte nicht nur zwei Lichtschwerter, mit denen sie beinahe so gut kämpfen konnte wie er mit seinem einen Blauen. Ventress kam es auch nicht in den Sinn, darauf zu warten, daß er ihr irgendwelche förmlichen Fragen nach mehr Nähe stellen würde, so wie die sittsame Satine damals vor dreizehn Jahren in derselben Angelegenheit. Vielleicht war diese ihre Ungehemmtheit ja auch ein Grund dafür, daß Ventress noch lebte und Satine nicht mehr. Obi-Wan schalt sich für diese Gedanken. Satine hatte es gewiß nicht verdient, daß er jetzt derartige Vergleiche zu ihren Ungunsten anstellte, nur weil jetzt …

Ein heißer Kuß seiner bislang heimlichen Traumfrau machte diesen zermarternden Gedanken des Jedi-Meisters endgültig ein Ende. Und auf einmal gab es für Obi-Wan Kenobi nur noch Asajj Ventress.

Bo Katan war ziemlich aufgekratzt, als sie das Vorzimmer des Büros von Kanzler Palpatine betrat. Sie hatte es geschafft, nach der Abreise von Obi-Wan Kenobi den Maul-treuen Truppen zu entkommen. Sie war gerade dabei, den Widerstand gegen Mauls Truppen und Anhänger zu sammeln, die immer noch hofften, daß ihr gehörnter Sith-Anführer wieder zurückkehren würde. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen! Darüber war sie sich mit ihrem Neffen einig. Deshalb war sie auch angenehm überrascht gewesen, als ihr Korkie vor einer Woche mitgeteilt hatte, daß Kanzler Palpatine sie zu treffen wünschte, um ihr eine Lösung des Maul-Problems vorzuschlagen, die eine Stationierung von Klontruppen auf Mandalore ausschließen würde. Fremde Truppen durfte es auf Mandalore nicht geben, auch nicht die Klone des Mandalorianers Jango Fett!

Anerkennend hatte sie Korkie auf die Schultern geklopft, bevor sie sich im vom Obersten Galaktischen Kanzler höchstselbst bereitgestellten Shuttle auf den Weg nach Coruscant gemacht hatte. Sie hatte sich während ihres Fluges zum Hauptstadtplaneten gefragt, seit wann ihr blonder Neffe eigentlich so gute Beziehungen zu Palpatine unterhielt. Aber nun wartete sie schon seit einer dreiviertel Standardstunde im Vorzimmer des Kanzler-Büros im Galaktischen Senat. Mas Amedda würde ihr mitteilen, wann sie an der Reihe wäre, hatte ihr der Service-Droide eingangs erklärt.

„Schickt die Mandalorianerin rein", wies Palpatine mit einem Lächeln über die Rücksprechanlage Mas Amedda an.

Der großgewachsene hellblaue Chagrianer mit den beiden großen Hörnern auf dem Kopf folgte der Anweisung seines Chefs umgehend.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Oberster Kanzler", sagte Bo Katan ehrerbietig und machte einen Knicks vor Palpatine, nachdem sie auf ihn zugegangen war.

„Keinen Knicks, meine Liebe. Ich bin nicht die Königin von Naboo", sagte er scherzend und Bo Katan lächelte ihn an. Dann schwieg sie, um darauf zu warten, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Ich muß mich doch bei der tapferen Frau bedanken, die sich nicht nur dem verbrecherischen Maul und seinem barbarischen Bruder entgegengestellt hat, sondern auch Meister Kenobi zur Flucht verholfen hat, als seine Lage aussichtslos schien. Dafür gebührt Euch der Dank der Republik", erklärte Palpatine huldvoll.

„Das bin ich meinem Volk schuldig gewesen. Und meiner toten Schwester", gab Bo Katan bescheiden zurück.

„Für den Tod von Herzogin Satine haben Sie mein aufrichtiges Beileid", sagte der Kanzler mit gefühlvoller Stimme.

„Glücklicherweise wurde Savage Opress getötet und Maul ist von Ihrem Planeten verschwunden. Wie fühlen Sie sich nach diesen Ereignissen?", wollte er nun von Bo Katan wissen und setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf.

„Ich fühle mich befreit und hoffe, daß wir auch in Zukunft keine Eindringlinge auf Mandalore erwarten müssen, egal woher", erklärte sie und versuchte dabei, ihre Stimme so wenig gebieterisch wie möglich, dafür umso freundlicher klingen zu lassen.

„Das hoffe ich auch", erwiderte Palpatine zustimmend.

„Obgleich ich etwas verwundert war, im Holo-Net zu hören, daß Savage von General Grievous umgebracht worden sein soll. Es waren keinerlei Kampfdroiden in Sundari zu sehen in jener Nacht und es ist nicht Grievous' Art, solche verdeckten Aktionen allein wie ein verstohlener Attentäter durchzuführen. Er ist doch schon im Hinblick auf seine äußere Erscheinung für solcherlei Tätigkeit viel zu auffällig, meint Ihr nicht auch, Kanzler?", kam die rothaarige Mandalorianerin nun mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf das Thema zu sprechen, was hinter vorgehaltener Hand dieser Tage in ganz Mandalore betuschelt wurde.

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, meine Liebe", erwiderte der Oberste Galaktische Kanzler liebenswürdig. „Aber nicht hier, sondern woanders. Was halten Sie von einem Dinner im Restaurant „Hego" im Manarai-Distrikt? Dort gibt es ausgezeichneten Wein. Wäre das nach Ihrem Geschmack?"

„Wer würde eine solche Einladung des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers schon ablehnen?", gab Bo Katan liebenswürdig zurück.

Sie staunte über sich selbst, daß ihr während ihres Besuchs bei Palpatine bislang kein einziges schroffes oder gar kommandierendes Wort über die Lippen gekommen war. Das war ungewohnt!

Der Besuch im „Hego", erwies sich als äußerst angenehm. Der Kanzler war ein interessierter und aufmerksamer Gesprächspartner und der Wein von Muunilinst war wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet. Palpatine erklärte ihr, daß dieser edle Tropfen an den Südhängen der im dortigen Westlichen Meer gelegenen Vulkaninseln gereift war. Nach dem vierten Glas Wein schlug der Kanzler vor, das Treffen in seiner Suite im Kaldani-Turm im selben Distrikt fortzusetzen. Bo Katan sah keinen Grund, diesen Vorschlag des Kanzlers abzulehnen.

Der Droide 11-4D, der bereits Darth Plagueis gedient hatte, empfing die Beiden an der Türschwelle. Bo Katan fielen die auserlesenen Möbel und Teppiche im Apartment auf. Vieles war bereits sehr alt, bestimmt älter als der knapp über sechzigjährige Kanzler selbst, jedoch gut gepflegt. Ihr fiel noch ein Bild an der Wand auf, auf welchem eine idyllische Vulkaninsel zu sehen war, auf welcher ein palastartiger Bau stand, welcher trutzig in den grünen Himmel ragte. Gemälde derselben Art hatten auch im „Hego" an der Wand gehangen. Hatte der Kanzler eine besondere Beziehung zu Muunilinst? 11-4D servierte ihnen noch einen süßen Nacht-Imbiß, während sich die Beiden noch ein Holovid über die neuesten Kampfschiffe der Klontruppen anschauten.

„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend", meinte Bo Katan, als das Holovid zu Ende war. „Aber Ihr wolltet doch mit mir über den Mörder von Savage Opress sprechen", kam sie wieder auf die Frage zurück, die sie bereits im Büro des Kanzlers angesprochen hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden niemanden anderes finden, der sonst für diesen Mord als Täter infrage käme", gab Palpatine mit Bestimmtheit zurück.

„Ich hätte Savage damals einfach mit meinem Blaster abknallen sollen, als wir ihn bewusstlos zusammen mit seinem arg geschwächten Bruder in dieser Rettungskapsel aufgegabelt hatten. Aber dann hat Maul kooperiert und ich habe Savage leben lassen. Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt nicht hier", erklärte sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Letzteres wäre wirklich außerordentlich schade", erwiderte Palpatine mit einem beschwingten Lächeln.

„Was mir persönlich jedoch viel mehr am Herzen liegt, als Savages Mörder zu finden, ist eine vertrauenswürdige Person, die mich persönlich über die wichtigen Ereignisse auf Sundari, in der Death Watch und überhaupt auf Mandalore auf dem Laufenden hält. Meinen Sie, Sie bekommen das hin?", fragte Palpatine sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„Ihr verlangt von mir, daß ich mein Volk ausspioniere?", fragte Bo Katan hart zurück.

Die vier Gläser Wein von Muunilinst hatten stetig dafür gesorgt, daß nun ihr wahres herrisches Temperament zum Vorschein kam. Aber der Kanzler schien sich daran nicht sonderlich zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil – er lächelte sie anerkennend an.

„Sie dienen lediglich Ihrem Volk – und der Republik", gab Palpatine betont sanft zurück.

Im gleichen Moment schalt sich Bo Katan für ihren Temperamentsausbruch. Sie fand es jedoch mehr als seltsam, daß der Kanzler ihrer Vermutung, jemand anderes als General Grievous könnte Savage Opress getötet haben, nicht direkt widersprochen hatte. Also war an den Gerüchten doch etwas dran! Aber warum sagte er ihr nicht, wer es wirklich war? War das so schlimm? Aber Palpatine wußte etwas, soviel war ihr klar.

„Wenn Ihr mir sagt, wer Savage Opress getötet hat, und mir die Zusicherung gebt, daß keine Klontruppen oder Jedi auf Mandalore einmarschieren, dann lasse ich mit mir möglicherweise über so ein Angebot reden", versetzte sie förmlich.

„Keine Jedi, meine Liebe?", wunderte sich Palpatine ostentativ.

„Dabei habt Ihr doch noch vor einer Woche so selbstlos Meister Kenobi gerettet. Oder … hattet Ihr etwa persönliche Motive, dies zu tun? … So wie Kenobi Satine … retten wollte?" Bei diesen seinen Worten grinste er sie unverhüllt an.

Bo Katan wurde rot. Diese Unterstellung war ihr peinlich. Und ihr hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen.

„Sie verlangen viel von mir", säuselte Palpatine. „Noch seid Ihr in einer Position, dies zu tun – wenn die Gegenleistung stimmt", setzte er etwas härter hinzu.

„Als da wäre?", fragte Bo Katan trocken, sich bemühend, klar zu sprechen angesichts der seligen Wohligkeit, die sich aufgrund des Weines nun nach und nach in ihr ausbreitete.

„Auch Sie müssen doch gemerkt haben, daß die Jedi längst nicht mehr das in der Galaxis sind, was sie sein sollten. Ich kann ihnen schon jetzt sagen, daß die Probleme der Jedi schon bald sehr gravierend sein werden. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich der Seite zuwenden, die wirkliche Macht und Schutz bieten kann. Die Macht, die vom Volk gewählt wurde, nicht von einer ominösen Macht, die sich der Kontrolle des Senats entzieht, weil sie auf einem obskuren und altertümlichen Sonderstatus besteht", erklärte ihr Palpatine mit beschwörender Stimme.

„Ihr meint die Jedi, Kanzler?", fragte Bo Katan mit aufgerissenen Augen. Diese Wendung des Gesprächs kam für sie völlig unerwartet.

„Was haben denn die Jedi in der Vergangenheit für Mandalore getan?", fragte Palpatine die rothaarige Mandalorianerin leise zurück.

Auf einmal kamen all die Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, wie Obi-Wan Kenobi zusammen mit Satine ihren früheren Gefährten Pre Vizsla als Obersten Kommandanten der Death Watch auf Concordia entlarvt hatte. Sie dachte an die Mandalorianischen Kriege von vor beinahe viertausend Jahren. Auch hier hatten die Jedi den Mandalorianern viele demütigende Niederlagen beschert!

„Ich hasse die Jedi!", hörte sich Bo Katan plötzlich heiser sagen.

„Und das ist auch gut so", hörte sie den Kanzler mit einer seltsam sonoren Stimme erwidern.

Dann sah sie, wie Palpatine seine linke Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie fühlte, wie er ihr mit dieser seiner Hand über ihre roten Haare strich, während er mit seiner Rechten ihre linke Wange tätschelte. Bo Katan hielt erschrocken den Atem an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich rothaarige Frauen mit grünen Augen ausgesprochen attraktiv finde?", hörte sie Palpatine plötzlich schnurren, während seine blaßblauen Augen sie anglitzerten.

„Nein, das … wußte ich nicht", hörte Bo Katan sich nun sehr unsicher antworten.

Hatte der Oberste Galaktische Kanzler sie gerade geduzt? Faßte er sie wirklich gerade an? Einfach so? So etwas hatte noch nie ein Mann mit ihr … auch Pre Vizsla hatte sie früher nicht in einer derart unvermittelten überwältigenden Vehemenz …

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich früher einmal genauso rote Haare hatte wie Obi-Wan Kenobi?", fuhr er in seinem neuesten Vorstoß fort, dabei einen gierigen Ausdruck in seinen wasserblauen Augen.

„Nein, das wußte ich nicht, aber …"

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht mehr beenden, denn nun hatte der Kanzler sie mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa gedrückt und küßte sie. Direkt auf ihren Mund. Und Bo Katan wehrte sich nicht. Sie fühlte, daß die wahre Identität des Mörders von Savage Opress nun völlig ohne Belang war. Und das traurige Schicksal ihrer Schwester ebenso. Jetzt galt es, die richtige Seite zu wählen. Und sie fühlte sich momentan nicht in der Lage, dieses eindeutige Angebot des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers abzulehnen.

Die Fotorezeptoren des Droiden 11-4D nahmen noch das eng umschlungene Paar auf dem Sofa wahr, dann zog der gut programmierte Geselle es vor, diskret in einen Nebenraum zu rollen, bis ihn sein derzeitiger Herr wieder brauchen würde.

Darth Maul war erschöpft, nachdem er nach seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis von Stygeon Prime mit seinem Stellvertreter Gar Saxon und der Kommandantin Rook Kast auf Zanbar gelandet war. Maul hatte immer gewußt, daß er sich auf seine Mandalorianer verlassen konnte. Gerade hatte ihm Gar Saxon sein schwarzes Lichtschwert zurückgegeben, welches er auf dem Boden des Thronsaales für seinen verschwundenen Anführer geborgen hatte. Almec hatte ihm kurz darauf per Komlink seine Glückwünsche zur Befreiung übermittelt. Aber nun hatte Maul eine Frage:

„Was habt ihr mit dem Leichnam meines Bruders gemacht?", fragte er Gar Saxon.

„Wir haben Savages Körper in einer schlichten feierlichen Zeremonie auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Zusammen mit dem Körper der Herzogin Satine. Ganz nach mandalorianischer und dathomirischer Tradition. Wir haben uns gedacht, daß dadurch das Band zwischen den Mandalorianern und Euch gestärkt werden wird. Schließlich war Satine unsere Herzogin, so wie Savage Euer Bruder war."

Maul senkte für einen Moment sein schwarz-rotes gehörntes Haupt und dachte nach.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht", sagte er schließlich. „Satine hat es mir ermöglicht, endlich Rache an Obi-Wan Kenobi zu nehmen. Und dafür liebe ich sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise und bin ihr dankbar. Mögen beide in Frieden ruhen."


End file.
